Campus College Crushes
by THE-REAL-MYSTIC
Summary: InuYasha,Kagome,Sango,and Miroku have all enrolled into college. They want to just have fun and party. But lets just say you don't always get what you want. InuxKag,InuxSan, SanxMir
1. Saying Goodbye

_**Hey everybody! How's it going?Well this is my first InuYasha Fan-ficand i kind of have mixed feelings about it so please review it when your doneif it's a good comment or bad. Hope you like it!

* * *

**_

_**CAMPUS COLLEGE CRUSHES**_

**HIGURASHI RESIDENCE**

"Now Kagome if you ever need to talk I'll be here. You can always call me if you need anything. And you'll always have a home here too. Plus"

"Mom don't worry, I'll be fine. You worry to much"

"I know, but don't I have the right to be worried? My only daughter is going to college and I won't be able to take much care of you anymore. It's just hard that's all"

_Kagome stopped packing and looked at her mother who was almost crying.  
_

"Mom, you said yourself that you'll be here for me. Campus is only a few hours away so I can visit anytime. Cheer up mom. With me gone you will just have Sota and grandpa to worry about. Plus you can turn my room into whatever you want"

"I guess your right"

"Don't forget, I have Sango and Miroku with me too. You said it yourself that they were responsible. So you have nothing to worry about"

"Okay, okay I'll stop being so over protective. You do have to grow up at some point in your life. But if anything goes wrong I want you to call me ASAP"

"Mom"

_HONK HONK Kagome heard a car horn from outside._

"It's Sango!"

_Kagome began loading her stuff into the trunk and back seat of Sango's 2005 SUV . They were lucky they had that kind of car other wise they wouldn't have gotten all of their stuff in. After she was done loading her stuff into the car, Kagome turned to her mother, brother and grandpa and gave them a hug.  
_

"I'll see you later. I'll call you as soon as I get settled"

"Okay. Be careful"

_Kagome got in the passenger seat and as Sango drove off Mrs. Higurashi started to wave at Kagome. Kagome stuck her hand out the window to wave back. Mrs. Higurashi kept waving until she couldn't see the car. Sota then looked up to his mother with a series look on his face.  
_

"I call dibs on her room"

"Hey that's no fare I was gonna call it"

"Well your too late grandpa cause I already called it"

"Will you two be quite! Neither of you is getting her room! Because I'm turning her room into a private den for myself and there's nothing any of you can do about it"

**IN SANGO'S CAR**

"Why are you turning in WacDonald's? I thought you already ate"

"We're meeting up with Miroku, remember? He said he knew a quicker way to get to campus"

"Oh yeah, now I remember. Hey isn't he with that guy? You know, the one who is always quite"

"Oh you mean that cute InuYasha guy. Yeah Miroku said they were traveling together"

_Kagome thinking InuYasha always kept to himself. The only person he would talk to was Miroku. He was really cute though. All the girls in school had a crush on him. He could have had any girl he wanted, but for some reason he dated Kikyo. I don't know what he sees in her. She is nothing but a two-timing bitch! She couldn't possibly satisfy him like I could. Wait a minute, what am I saying? It's not like I like him or anything.  
_

"There they are"

_Kagome got out of the car to greet Miroku and InuYasha. What she saw was a car turn into the parking lot almost running another car over. The car parked next to them and they were in aww when they saw the car. In was tricked out with spinning rims and vertical doors. The car doors opened and out came Miroku on the passenger side and InuYasha on the driver side.  
_

"Hello. How are you two lovely ladies doing today"

"We're doing just fine Miroku"

_Sango never trusts Miroku. She always has to keep an eye out for him. Kagome just rolled her eyes at those to and walked up to InuYasha.  
_

"Hey InuYasha. How's it going? I haven't seen you in a while"

"I'm doing alright, you?

"I've Been doing fine. You know, we don't get to talk much. Maybe we should hangout sometime so we can talk some more. That's if you don't already have planes with Kikyo that is."

_InuYasha began to look sad in the face._

"Me and Kikyo aren't seeing each other anymore. We decided to just be friends"

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up"

" It's okay. Don't worry about it"

_Kagome could notice the look of sadness in his eyes. She was about to say something but Miroku interrupted.  
_

"Hey everybody I just got a great idea. Why don't we switch driving partners? I'll drive with Sango and Kagome can ride with InuYasha"

_Sango didn't look to happy but Kagome thought it would be the perfect opportunity to talk to InuYasha more_.

"Sure. I think it's a great idea Miroku. I'm in"

"Great how about you InuYasha"

"Whatever"

"Okay how about you Sango"

"Well I…but…okay fine"

"Then it's settled. We will switch partners…right after me and InuYasha get something to eat"

"Ah come on Miroku didn't you think to eat before you left"

"Yes but, I'm hungry again. Come on I know you want some too. Come on how about me and InuYasha treat you too with an all you can eat? It will be to go okay"

"Well"

"Ah come on Sango. It has been a minute since we ate. Plus the guys are paying"

"Oh okay. I guess I could go for a burger right now"

_After they ordered some food to go they got in the cars and drove off towards the campus. Kagome was impressed with all the hi-tech stuff he had.  
_

**IN INUYASHA'S CAR **

"So InuYasha"

"Yeah"

"Why is it you never really hung out with me and Sango much"

"Iono, I just like keeping to myself is all."

"You didn't keep to yourself with Kikyo." Gasp

_Kagome knew she shouldn't have said that. She wanted to take it back but she knew it was to late. She could then see a sudden change in his emotion expressed on his face.  
_

"I'm sorry InuYasha, I shouldn't have said"

"Kikyo was different. That's all. Look, just forget about her. She isn't in the car, you are. So can we please stop talking about her"

"Sure. Hey InuYasha"

"Yeah"

"Lets play a game"

"What kind of game"

"It's where you call out somebody's name and the other person rates them on a scale of 1-10"

"Do we have to"

"Either that or I start playing with all those cool buttons in the back seat"

"Okay okay fine just don't press those buttons."Great. This'll be fun

"Okay InuYasha you start"

"Uhhh okay then…Miroku." laugh "Okay then…an eight I guess"

"Wow you like him that much?

"I don't like him I just think he's cute that's all. Okay then Sango"

"I saw that one coming. Uh… a nine." "I knew you had a thing for Sango"

"It's nothing like that"

"Okay okay don't get so angry"

"My turn again. What about Naraku Onigumo"

"Negative one! That guy bugs the hell out of me. I hope he isn't at this college"

huge laugh "You must really hate him"

"Okay my turn. Um……what about me InuYasha?" Kagome was dieing to know what he thought about him.

_InuYasha began to blush and tried not to look at her._

"That's not fare. You can't ask about yourself"

"Why not"

"Well…I just don't feel comfortable sayin it when your right here"

"Oh come on InuYasha"

"Well…hey look I can see the Campus"

"Oh cool it's so big"

"Duh. Hey look we're getting a video IM from Miroku. Hey Miroku what's up"

"Well after being slapped by Sango just because she thought I was about to grab her ass I'd say better then normal days. Sango in distance I said I was sorry"

"From here it looks like we're only about 30 minutes away from campus. Talk to you soon Miroku. Oh Kagome said hi"

"Tell her I said hi. Bye"

"Miroku said hi. Why are you looking at me like that"

"Tell me the rating"

"Ummm..."

* * *

**_Okay. So what did you think? I know the car seen was a little to long but it will get alot more interesting in the next chapter. but i will only post it if people want me too so please review. CU later :)_**


	2. Roommate

**_Hey everybody! here is another chapter for the one and only THE-REAL-MYSTIC! This chapter has alot more drama and romance then the last one! Please Review. ENJOY:)

* * *

_**

**_Campus College Crushes  
_**

"Uh... You're a 10."

"A what?"

"A 10."

"A what?"

"A 10!"

_There was a silence in the car for a moment. InuYasha was blushing and trying not to make eye contact but he did.  
_

"Really InuYasha?"

"Sure."

"See, know that wasn't so bad now was it? So do you like me enough to go out with me?

"Wha…well…look we're here! Osaka University."

"Wow. I have a feeling this is gonna be fun."

"Okay. Let's start unpacking."

_Kagome, InuYasha, Sango and Miroku Began taking boxes and loading them onto a dolly and pushed them into the elevator.  
_

"F is the floor we want InuYasha."

"Same with use."

_ding door open_

"Okay InuYasha, our room number is 14F."

"Really? Ours is 15F."

**InuYasha's POV**

"Okay Miroku lets see what our dorm is like." _opens door  
_

"Wow! It's amazing! Lets check out the bedrooms.

_InuYasha ran into a room and saw a huge bed with a view of the ocean.  
_

"I guess this is my room."

_InuYasha began unpacking when he thought about what Kagome said. _

"Do you like me enough to go out with me?"

_He decided that he would finish unpacking then go over and help Kagome unpack then ask her out.  
_

"Okay. I can do this."

_InuYasha hurried and unpacked and he then realized that he packed a picture of Kikyo with him. He didn't realize that he packed it but as soon as he saw it he said, "Ungrateful bitch." he threw the photo in the trash and walked over to Kagome's dorm to ask her out. He wanted to just forget about Kikyo and move on.  
_

**Kagome's POV**

"Sango can you believe this place its so cool."

"Hey Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we have another roommate."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because someone else's stuff is in the other room."

"I wonder who it is?"

_As soon as Kagome said that, Someone walked in and stared at Kagome and Sango.  
_

"So you must be my roommates. I only ask one thing: stay out of my way."

"Kikyo? Your our roommate?"

"This is just great.I wonder how InuYasha will react."

_knock, knock, knock  
_

"I'll get it.opens door"

"Hey Kagome. Thought you might need some help unpacking."

" Uh sure InuYasha. Come in."

"So which one is your…Kikyo? What are you doing here?"

"InuYasha…this is my dorm. Not like its any of your business."

"Arggggg. So Kagome do you need any help unpacking?"

"Sure InuYasha, I would love your help."

_Sango thinking_ _This is bad. Not only is Kikyo our roommate but InuYasha is right next door! And the tension in the air is so thick you would think it was Miroku's head. And Kagome isn't making things better. This is going to be fun to watch!  
_

"Look Sangho or laylo or banjo or whatever your name is, lets get some things clear. You don't touch any of the food that's mine, you don't use my bathroom for any reason whatsoever, you don't watch use my TV in my room, and the two most important rules of them all, don't go in my room and stay out of my way!

"Fine. Same thing goes for me and Kagome. And FYI my name is SANGO!

**(BACK TO INU AND KAG)  
**

"Wow! Your really strong."

"Thanks. My strength came naturally but, your stuff is just heavy! huff huff huff

"That's about all of it. Thanks a bunch InuYashaaa…."

_Kagome tripped over a box and landed on top of InuYasha on the bed. They both began to blush. They started to gaze in each others eyes and fall into a deep trance of love. As they started to move closer to each other Miroku barged into the room with a slick smile on his face.  
_

"Am I interrupting anything?"

_at same time_ "No not at all.'

"Well me and Sango is gonna check out the campus café, wanna come?"

_at same time_ "Sure."

"Okay then get ready and lets go."

_at same time_ "Right."

_Kagome literally threw InuYasha out of the room saying she had to get ready. When InuYasha stood up he saw Kikyo with an evil glare. At first he stared at her, but then he just walked away to talk to Sango. They started laughing and almost falling out of their chairs. Kikyo just looked at them and walked off. Once everyone was ready they headed out to the café. They got a good vibe from the campus café. It had a wide variety of soda and food. Everybody ordered a soda or a smoothie but InuYasha just ordered water. When they ordered they saw a wolf looking character taking their order. Sango and Kagome loved him but something about him ticked InuYasha and Miroku off. Maybe it was the ponytail. They were able to continue enjoying themselves though. Miroku grabbed Sango's ass one time and she didn't do anything! Miroku thought she must not have noticed. It was weird not being slapped by her. He then cheered inside for a second until…SMACK it came at him.  
_

"Delayed reaction."

"Of course."

"Hey InuYasha?"

"Yeah Kagome?"

_As soon as she called his name he started thinking about what was about to happen in her room.  
_

"Could be a sweetie and get me a refill?"

"Yeah me too InuYasha."

"Same over here."

"Uhh…._emotionless face_ whatever."

"Something wrong InuYasha?"

"No Sango. But thanks for asking."

_InuYasha walked off with his friends cups in his hands and a came back with 3 full cups and an empty face. Sango could tell what was going on so she got up and made Miroku come with her so Kagome could be alone with InuYasha.  
_

"InuYasha I…"

"Don't talk, just listen. I was wondering if maybe you and I could got out sometime. Like to a movie or something."

"Well I…before I … just forget it. Yes, I would love to go out with you InuYasha."

"Great! So where would you like to go? A movie? Or dinner?"

"Um, how about a movie."

"Okay then. I'll pick you up around 7:30."

"Not much of a pick up since I live three steps away_.laugh"_

_After a while of talking and laughing everybody decided to head back to their rooms so they won't be late for class tomorrow. Although they doubted they would have to do much on the first day. InuYasha and Miroku returned to their dorms after saying good night to the girls. InuYasha dropped on his bed with a smile on his face thinking about tomorrow. He already had an outfit ready. He was half asleep when there was a knock on the door. He fantasized thinking it was Kagome half naked with a bath robe on. He opened the door and saw Kikyo standing in the hall way.  
_

"What do you want?"

"I just want to talk. We were supposed to stay friends remember?"

"Whatever!"

"Wait, please just let me in."

_grunt_ "Fine."

_They sat on the couch and Kikyo looked into InuYasha's eyes with a deep seriousness.  
_

"I want you back."

"You can't be serious. You broke up with me! How do you get off thinking you can drop me and then think you can just pick me back up?"

"Please InuYasha. As soon as I saw you walk in the dorm I knew I wanted you back. The day we broke up I couldn't sleep. I stud up the whole night knowing I made a mistake. And now I want to amend things."

_Kikyo began kissing InuYasha and taking his clothes off. At first he tried to fight her off but it was too late, he had been seduced. They ran into InuYasha's room still not letting go. They fell onto the bed and kept kissing each other and taking each others clothes off. All of a sudden InuYasha threw Kikyo off of him and began to think. He knew this was wrong and he began remembering what happened with Kagome earlier.  
_

"What are you doing baby?"

"This isn't right. I'm not going to do this when I just promised Kagome that…"

"You would chose her over me! I hope you know what your doing."

"I do."

_hump_ "If you ever want an upgrade all you have to do is knock on the door."

_Kikyo put her clothes back on and walked out of Miroku and InuYasha's dorm. InuYasha knew he did the right thing.  
_

_Inu_ _When she kissed me I knew I wanted exactly what she wanted. But that girls face couldn't escape my mind._

* * *

_**There you go! Hope you liked it! I'm writting the next chapte as we speak, but its going to be hard posting it over the weekend due to actions beyond my controll. but I'll try!** **Please review:)**_


	3. Dating and Breaking

**_I wanted to go ahead and post chapter 3.I know i probably wont be able to write C.4 over the weekend. But until then you can snack on this LONG addition of Campus College Crushes. Please review :)

* * *

_**

**_Campus College Crushes_**

_As InuYasha fell asleep he dreamed about everybody. He could see Miroku, Sango and Kagome all at the table laughing and having a good time. He walked over to the table to sit down but everybody gave him the cold shoulder. They just ignored him and left him alone. Kikyo was the only one who would talk to him and care for him.  
_

Talking in sleep _"No! No! I don't want that. I don't want that! I don't want Kikyo, I want you Kagome. I do! It's the truth. No! don't go. Don't go!_ gasp It was a dream."

_InuYasha woke up to see Miroku in the kitchen making breakfast for four.  
_

"I see. So your awake. Good cause Sango and Kagome is coming over and we don't want them to see that your still knocked out in the bed."

"Kagome? that's when he remembered the dream. I'll be out in a minute."

_InuYasha jumped into the shower before they came. He put on his lucky red shirt and pants and walked out of his room to the table.  
_

"Wow Miroku I didn't know you could cook."

"Yep just call me….beaming light and cape on IRON COOKARU!"

"Yeah right, so when are they coming? knock, knock, knock Never mind."answers door

"Hey InuYasha! Something smells good!"

"Yeah! Thanks for having use for breakfast!"

"No problem."

"Don't worry ladies you can pay us back tomorrow. Either with breakfast or any other form of payment."

_Miroku's eyes lit up.  
_

"Okay here's your payment! SMACK

"Now what was that for!"

"For being such a pig!"

_Sango and Miroku continued arguing while InuYasha and Kagome just watched in laughter. InuYahsa and Kagome then sat at the table so that they could begin eating their food. After realizing that their argument was pointless Sango and Miroku began eating with Inu and Kag. After they finished eating everyone began complimenting Miroku for the food.  
_

"Like I said just call me…lights, cape IRON COOKARU!"

"Uh oh! Sango, we're going to be late for our first class!"

"Who do you have lady Kagome?"

"Some guy named Fox."

"I've heard of him. They say he is one of the most shortest, hardest and strictest professors in the whole school.

All I have to say is good luck to ya. I just hope my teacher is hot!" SMACK

"Will you stop thinking of the color of a woman's underwear and more of the women?"

"Nope!" PUNCH "You are such a pig!"

"Sango we don't have time for this we're late!"

"Fine. PUNCH One for the road. Oh and thanks for the breakfast."

_Kagome and Sango rush out the door to try and make it to their first class._ minutes later

"We made it Sango. Lets take a seat before he comes in."

_As soon as they seat down the door opens up and a midget walks to the desk. A few people began to laugh while other whispered.  
_

"Is he really going to teach the class Sango?"

"I guess."

"QUIET!"

_Everyone literally jumped in their seats. They didn't expect him to yell like that.  
_

"I will be your instructor. You may call me Professor Fox. I am about to lay down ground rules for the class and I will only say them once. #1. You will not talk out of turn. #2. Ask questions. Just not dumb ones. #3. Follow orders. If I tell you to jump out of a window you better ask which one. Don't worry I ask you to do that. #4. Do your work. And finally the most important rule of them all. #5. DON'T PISS ME OFF! Understood? UNDERSTOOD!"

All together "Yes Sir."

Kagome thinking "I wonder how InuYasha and Miroku is doing?"

**InuYasha and Miroku's class**

"Hello class. I am your professor and lecturer Totosai. I hope that we will all…"

"Man, for an old guy with hardly any hair he sure has a lot of dandruff. And it wouldn't hurt him to take a bath."

"Tell me about it."

Later that day

InuYasha thinking _"Now that this class is over according to my schedule my next class isn't for another hour. So I can go to my dorm and chill till then."  
_

_InuYasha precedes to walk over to the co-ed dorm building until he sees Kagome walking.  
_

"Hey! Kagome!"

walks over "Hey InuYasha. Whatcha doin?"

"I was thinking about getting something to eat. My next class don't start for another hour."

"Cool. Mine doesn't either."

"If you want we could go get something to eat together."

_InuYasha blushed a little.  
_

"Sure. I'd love to."

_InuYasha and Kagome walked across the street to a Kaptain K's for some food. They walked in and both ordered the fish and chicken. They sat down at a window table and began talking.  
_

"So what do you think about that professor Fox?"

"He's crazy!"

laugh "Well that's putting it blunt."

"What about the old guy?"

"Stay away! That guy has about as much hair as the size of this fry and as much dandruff the size of China!"

"That's putting it blunt."

_The two both began to laugh and joking around with each other. Kagome even stole some of InuYasha's fries. He grabbed her hand to get them but then they both stopped moving and just stared into each others eyes. InuYasha remembered what happened with Kagome yesterday and decided to go for it. He leaned in and kissed Kagome. Once it was over they both looked at each other and smiled, that's when an alarm beeped letting InuYasha know that they had 20 minutes until their next class started. They both got up and left the restaurant heading for class. InuYasha put his arm around Kagome and smiled at her.  
_

**later that night**

_It was time for InuYasha and Kagome's date. The only problem was, Kagome didn't want to go out.  
_

"But I thought you wanted to go out with me?"

"I do. But I think it would be just as fun if we stayed in side and rented a movie. What do you say?"

"Well….if you want to then I guess we could."I got all dressed up for nothing

"Come on lets hurry to the video store before it closes."

_So Kagome and InuYasha went to the video store. InuYasha really wanted to go out but he also wanted to make her happy.  
_

"This is the perfect movie."

"What's it called?"

"A love transcending past time"

"Sounds like a stupid romance movie."

"So! We're getting it and that's that!"

"Fine."

_Kagome and InuYasha headed back to her dorm so they can watch the movie. InuYasha had mixed feelings about what's happing. He doesn't want to watch a romance movie, but at the same time he's happy to get some alone time with Kagome. InuYasha gave Kagome a blanket incase she got cold. He then popped the movie in the DVD player and sat on the couch with her. Kagome scooted closer to InuYasha and even laid on his lap. InuYasha started to love the whole movie night idea. In the middle of the movie Kagome said she had to use the bathroom and paused the movie. She got up and went to the shared bathroom everybody used. That's when she noticed Kikyo was here. She was so quiet that she didn't even notice her. She tried not to talk to her but Kikyo broke the silence.  
_

"So…your on a little date with my man?"

"He's not your man."

"That's not what he said last night."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh what? He didn't tell you? He didn't tell you about how we kissed on his couch? Or how we took me to his room and began taking my clothes off? I guess you aren't that close to him after all."

_Kikyo had an evil smirk on her face. Kagome just looked at her.  
_

"Your lying."

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"Fine. I will."

_Kagome walked back to the couch to a now happy InuYasha.  
_

"Good. Your back."

_InuYasha pulled Kagome towards him and wanted to kiss her but she stopped him.  
_

"Before we continue. There is something I have to ask you."

"Okay sure."

"Okay. Did anything happen between you and Kikyo last night?"

_InuYasha paused for a second. He then looked her in the eye. He braced himself for what might happen once he told her.  
_

"Yes."

"What exactly happened? Did you sleep with her?"

_InuYasha paused again.  
_

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean not exactly? Either you did or you didn't!"

_Kagome was angry now. She had jumped off of InuYasha and looked at him with the most angry look in her eyes.  
_

"I didn't sleep with her!"

_InuYasha was now raising his voice back at Kagome.  
_

"First you say you did, now you say you didn't!"

"Because nothing really happened!"

"Did she have her clothes of in your bed InuYasha?"

"Well, yes but…"

"Get out."

"What?"

"Get out!"

"Kagome you've got to let me explain, I…"

"GET OUT!"

"But I……fine."

Door slam

_Kagome began crying. She ran in her room and slammed the door. InuYasha walked in his dorm with his head down. He saw Miroku on the couch watching TV, he just walked past him.  
_

"Hey InuYasha? What's going on?"

"Not now Miroku."

_InuYasha walked into his room and closed the door. About an hour later Miroku knocked on the door to __see if he was alright. He knew InuYasha wasn't alright. Sango IM him on the computer asking what InuYasha did to Kagome. InuYasha came out of his room telling Miroku everything.  
_

"Oh man. It looks like you just put yourself into a tight spot. I know what will cheer you up. This."

"Where did you get that bottle of liquor?"

"From some frat guys on level E. come on and try some with me. You can just forget about your problems. I mean from what I've heard it really isn't your fault. Kikyo came on to you. You could have continued your sexual activates with by far one of the hottest girls here, but instead you fought her off and chose Kagome. I really don't see why you should be crying over her. If she didn't take the time to listen to your side of the story then I just say fuck it. Once she sees that you can move on from the situation then she will come crawling back to you. And if that don't work then you can buy her candy, flowers, a card, and jewelry."

"Option B."

"Yeah that will probably be your best bet."

"Man! I just can't believe I let Kikyo fuck with my heart again. I was really into Kagome you know, and then she had to come in and ruin everything. Damn it!"

"You know, it's not to late to go over there and try and explain everything. It might work."

"Yeah. It's better then sitting around doing nothing about it. Okay, I'm going in."

_InuYasha knocks on the door and Kikyo answers.  
_

"Hey baby."

_Kikyo reaches in for a kiss but InuYasha backs away._

"Fine. Be like that. But you know you can't resist me for too long."

"Just move."

_InuYasha walks to Kagome's room and knocks on the door. She cracks the door to see who it is and tried to close the door but InuYasha put his foot in the way.  
_

"Will you just let me explain?"

"You've told me enough."

"You won't even let me finish telling you what really happened. Kikyo probably exaggerated the whole story. Now will you please let me explain?"

"………No." Kicks foot and slams door.

"Kagome! Kagome! KAGOME!"

_InuYasha decides to go back to his dorm. He will try again tomorrow. InuYasha walks into the, looks at Miroku and asks for some liquor.  
couple hours later  
_

"Man. I don't know why I'm sweatin over this girl su mitch. Ball de obe gills I mated be're notin to be."

"Mayhe she be da one InYaysha. You should talk who Sangho. She could talk to cakeoma for you."

_InuYasha was so intoxicated that they couldn't even speak right. But they weren't the only ones drinking.  
_

takes sip of hypnotic "You know Kags. InuYasha sounded like he was telling the truth. Maybe Kikyo was lying, you know how she be."

"I just don't know what to believe."takes sip of Sango's drink

"Hey! Why don't I go over there and see if I can get something out of him?"

"Yeah. See how miserable he is without me." laugh starts to get hiccups

"Okay. Here I go."

_Sango made her way over to Inu and Miroku's dorm. She knocked on the door to see InuYasha and Miroku with liquor on the couch having a crazy time.  
_

"Whazup you guys?"

"Sangooo heyyyy how ya doin?"

"What up SSSSango? Want some?"

"Sure."

_InuYasha passed Sango some liquor and put his arm around her asking about Kagome. He may have been drunk but he still had enough since to ask about her.  
_

"Oh her? See is a total mess without you. I say you two just squash what ever happened and start dating again. I mean yall lookted so cute when I saw yall on dat couch. And I think that I think cause yall should get back together."

"I'm gonna let you two talk. I'm going to bed. All of a sudden my head started felling hard."

"Ahhh your no fun Miroku."

_Sango began acting really crazy and wouldn't stop drinking.  
_

"Hey Sango?"

"Yes InuYasha?"

"Could you talk to Kagome for me? She won't lissssen to anybang I sayyy."

"Sure."

_As InuYasha and Sango sat on the couch Sango turned to InuYasha and stared at him.  
_

"InuYasha."

"Sango."

_Sango jumped on top of InuYasha and started kissing him. Both of them knew it was wrong, but they were to intoxicated to react. InuYasha took her into his room staggering, they laid on the bed and Sango began taking her clothes off and jumping on top of InuYasha again. InuYasha looked at Sango and Sango looked back. InuYasha thought about stopping, but he couldn't help it. That night Kagome didn't even notice that Sango didn't come back, a soon as Sango left kagome passed out on the bed. She dreamed that her and InuYasha had made up and were back dating. She dreamt that they were happy together and Kikyo wasn't around to mess anything up._

* * *

**_Man. for a guy who is trying to apolagize to Kagome, he sure is messing it up. I hope you liked it. Please Review and give me your thoughts on this chapter._**


	4. Operation Love Machine

_**Hey everybody. I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story. a lot of your reviews motivated me and made me happy on the insde.(okay enough of that) Here is the 4th chapter to my very first InuYasha Fic. Please review. Enjoy:)

* * *

**_

_**College Campus Crushes  
**_

_InuYasha woke up with his head ringing like plane, train, truck, and a house landed on him twice! With his eyes still partly closed he looked at the clock seeing it was only 5:00 a.m. He then realized that someone was laying on top of him. He then looked to see who it was and to his surprise it was Sango!  
_

"SANGO!"

_InuYasha fell out of bed with Sango still on him. She woke up and noticed she was completely naked and was in InuYasha's room.  
_

"Why the hell am I here!"

"I'm not so sure why you're here myself."

"I remember coming over here and sitting on the couch with you and Miroku…the next thing I remember is him leaving, you asking me something and then…and then…"

"I think I remember that part. I asked you to talk to Kagome for and then I kinda remember us…kissing."

"Wait a minute, I remember being with you in here and then…flashes of having sex with InuYasha appears in Sango's mind. holy crap we did it!"

"Oh man. You know this really helps out with the whole me trying to get back with your best friend plan. Why did you even come over here anyway?"

"Well I came over here to talk to you about Kagome and…"

"Yeah I bet we did a lot of THAT in bed."

"Will you shut up!"

"Well what are we going to do?"

"We tell her the truth."

"Are you serious! In case you haven't noticed we aren't on a trusting basis anymore."

"Well its not my fault you slept with Kikyo."

"I didn't sleep with her! I DON'T KNOW WHY ANYBODY WON'T BELIEVE ME BUT I DIDN'T SLEEP WITH HER!"

"You really didn't sleep with her?"

_breath's deeply_ "No. I would never do something like that to Kagome, at least until now."

"Well technically it isn't your fault. Ii mean, when I came in you all were pretty drunk. When I came on to you, you couldn't even stop a fly let alone me. Besides, we were both pretty drunk, Kagome will understand. She saw how drunk I was last night, so she'll know why this happened."

"You think so?"

"Of course. And once I tell her what happened between you and Kikyo she will have to forgive you!"

"You believe me?"

"Yes. I do."

"Good. Okay I think you should hurry back to your room before she sees you gone. It's better if she doesn't see us like this."

"Yeah, your right."opens door

"Uh…Sango?"

"Yeah?"

"You're still undressed."

"Wha? AHHHH! slams door That was close. Huh? Wow InuYasha looks hot naked. Whoo he has a HUGE…"

"Here's your clothes back."

"Oh, yeah, right, clothes."

"What you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing, nothing." Puts clothes on

"Wow! Sango's got a nice body. And she has HUGE…"

"I'll be seeing you InuYasha."

"What? Oh, right. You sure this'll work?"

"It'll work…I think."

"Oh great. Just hurry before Miroku wakes up. He's what you would call an early bird."

"I doubt it after all the liquor we drank. Okay here I go."

"Wait!"

"Yeah?"

"….You sure we just can't keep it a secret? I mean no one will know."

"InuYasha we can't keep it a secret. You know that."

"Alright."

"See you InuYasha."

"Bye."

_Inuyasha looked out the window and started to think about everything that has happened. He decided to go out for a drive to clear his head. He grabbed his keys and snuck out the door so he wouldn't wake Miroku up. Inuyasha decided to get Kagome some gifts like Miroku said, except he has a great idea about the jewelry. But most of the shops weren't open yet so he had to wait a bit. He decided to go back to the dorm until they were all open. He knew he would have to go to class first so he decided to wait until his hour brake to get his gifts. A while later he heard Miroku's alarm ring. After that all he could hear was moaning. Inuyasha knew it was from the hang over he got from last night. InuYasha was still suffering from it himself. InuYasha went ahead and took a shower and put on his clothes and went out and fixed him some "Fruity Pebbles" he liked those kind a lot. While eating he saw an annoyed, battered, bed head busted like Miroku come towards him. Miroku had grabbed the box of cereal and poured some in a glass bowl. The sounds made by the cereal hitting the bowl annoyed both InuYasha and Miroku.  
_

"Please Miroku no loud noises."

"Sorry."

"Man! I know I shouldn't have gotten so drunk last night!"

"PLEASE STOP YELLING!"

"YOU STOP YELLING!"

"NO YOU STOP YELLING!"

"NO YOU!"

"NO YOU!"

"NO YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"WHY DON'T WE BOTH STOP YELLING!"

"FINE THEN STOP YELLING!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"…Haha made you stop."

"ARRRGH…STOP YELLING!"

"YOU STOP YE-knock on door I'll get it."

_InuYasha opens the door to find Sango with a mixed look on her face. They walked out into the hallway so Miroku wouldn't notice her.  
_

"I talked to her."

"What she say?"

"Well… I have good news and bad news. The good news is, she understands why I slept with you. She knew how drunk I was, and after explaining to her how drunk you was she forgave me."

"Annnnd?"

"The bad news is… she doesn't trust you even more. She says, if you slept with me, then how can she believe you about Kikyo. Sorry."

_InuYasha puts out a mad grunting sound and starts cursing._

"Okay, I need to calm down. Breath in breath out. Woooo saaaahhhh."

_Sango looked at him like he was on Angle dust. He then pulled his head back up with a determined smile on his face.  
_

"Don't worry InuYasha. When I looked at Kagome I could tell she wanted you back."

"It's okay Sango. It's not your fault. Besides, I've got a plan."

"Really?"

"Yep. I just need one thing from you. I need you key to your dorm."

"Okay, but why?"

"I can't tell you. I promise I'll give it back though."

"Okay here."

"Thanks. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get ready for class."

"Same here. Bye. I hope your plan works."

"Me too Sango, me too."

_InuYasha went back into the dorm to finish his cereal. After eating his saggy cereal he grabbed his book and bag and headed out for class.  
_

**Later that day**

_InuYasha got a serious headache from almost any noise. He went through hell with the teachers talking and trying to teach them stuff all the time, it was very rude. After his third class he had a break to start operation love machine. InuYasha ran to his car and rushed to the candy shop and bought Kagome the most expensive chocolate he could find. He then drove to the flower shop and bought rare roses for Kagome. The shop keeper could tell he was having girlfriend trouble. Finally he went to the jewelry store and bought a promise ring with a huge diamond on it. He had everything he needed, so he drove back to campus in a fiery. Once he reached the dorms he went to Kagome and Sango's dorm and used her key to open the door. Once he opened it he had realized that Kagome had a break at this time as well. He prayed she wasn't here. He walked to Kagome's door and saw it open without her in it. He then ran to the bed and put the gifts on the bed. He took some of the flower peddles and made a trail to the bed and a circle around the flowers. He then wrote a note and put it on top of the ring box. Once he was done, he ran to his class so he wouldn't be late. He ran with a smile on his face hoping that his plan would work.  
_

**Later**

_Once Kagome's classes were over she walked to her dorm to rest a bit. Once she opened her door she saw Sango's key laying on the table with a note on it with her name written down. She then turned to her room when she saw flower peddles leading into her room. She followed them until she got to her bed where she saw gifts on her bed.  
_

**Kagome's POV**

_I saw these beautiful flowers al over my room, and chocolate's that made my mouth water, but there was one gift that took the cake. I saw a note on top of a jewelry case it said, "Kagome, I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused to you and I want to make things right. I knew I couldn't tell you in person because you would have kicked me again, so I wrote the words instead. The truth is, I am in love with you Kagome. Ever since the first day Miroku introduced me to you I knew I'd love you, and when I kissed you I proved myself right. I know you said you can't trust me, but I hope you can accept this ring as a bind, a bind for our trust. I hope you can forgive me And if not, then I will understand, but I hope you will give me another chance. Love, InuYasha."  
_

**Normal POV**

_Kagome then put the ring on and started to cry. She then ran out of the door with Sango in the distance smiling. She knocked on InuYasha and Miroku's dorm door. InuYasha opened it and saw Kagome in tears with the ring on.  
_

"Oh InuYasha."

"Kagome."

_InuYasha then grabbed Kagome and kissed her. She closed her eyes and wished they could stay like that forever._

* * *

**_Hope you liked it. please review and give me your thoughts on this chapter, praise and flame are all accepted. Right you later :)_**


	5. I Cry I Wait

_**Sorry it took so long to update, I've been busy and my computer blanked on me. As soon as I got it to workI decided to go ahead and do this chapter before school starts back (Which is in 5 days!). Hope you like it! Please review and give me your opinion. :)

* * *

**_

_**Campus College Crushes  
**_

_Miroku arisen to the sun shinning in his face. He looked at the clock on the night stand and it said 6:00 a.m. He then walked into his personal bathroom and took a quick shower, brushed his teeth, and fixed his hair. He then proceeded to his closet and put on a plain white shirt and some black jeans. He walked out of the door and turned around and saw Kagome and InuYasha both on the couch giving each other a lip workout plus more.  
_

"This is at least the 5th day they've been on that couch together. Their there when I go to sleep and there when I wakeup."

_He then walked over to the kitchen area and began cooking pancakes and eggs for everyone but had a hard time because he kept getting distracted every time Kagome's too little skirt went up. After he stopped staring at them Miroku walked over to the door to see who was knocking, Kagome and InuYasha had finally stopped kissing so they could get up to go eat. Miroku opened the door to a bright shinny smile that was worn by Sango. He greeted her showed her to her seat. Sango was surprised that he didn't try to grab her like he always does. She then began to wonder if he was sick.  
_

"Hey! Lips of wonder and iron tongue get your butts over here before your eggs get cold!"

"Shut up Miroku. And FYI eggs don't get cold that fast. You being a chef should know that."

"Whatever. I'm surprised you still have the strength to open your mouth."

"Whatever."

_InuYasha and the others said thanks to Miroku and began eating. While InuYasha was eating Miroku leaned over to InuYasha and began whispering.  
_

"Hey InuYasha?"

"What?"

"I need you to do me a favor."

"What kind of favor?"

"Hook me up with Sango."

"Really? Is that why you haven't slapped her ass yet?"

"So you've noticed too huh? I'm trying to control myself, so Sango can see a different side of me."

"I see. Well how do you expect me to talk to her for you?"

"Well…just go up to her and ask if she likes me. Get her to talk."

"This sounds like something we would do in middle school. But I guess I could tal…uhhh."

"What are you too talking about?"

"Nothing of your concern Sango. Come on InuYasha lets talk somewhere else."

_As Miroku and InuYasha walking away Sango caught InuYasha looking towards them. She then had a flash off what happened between them before. She shook her head and resumed talking to Kagome.  
_

"Something tells me their up too something."

"Don't put too much thought into it."

_After about 10 minutes InuYasha and Miroku came back to the table. Sango stared at them wondering what they were up too while Kagome leaned on InuYasha seducing him with her perfume.  
_

"Come on Kagome, we need to get to class."

"Okay. See you InuYasha."

_Before Kagome got out the door InuYasha gave her a kiss on the lips for the road. She smiled at him and walked away. InuYasha was checking Kagome out from the back when an unwanted guest embraced him from behind.  
_

"Hey baby."

"Kikyo? What do you want?"

_InuYasha turned around and saw that it was Kikyo who grabbed him. Miroku was peeking from the door way trying to see all of the action.  
_

"Oh come on baby, don't treat me that way. Hey, I got a little time before my class starts. What do you say to a game of hide n freak? It will be just like old times baby."

"As tempting as that offer is, I'll have to decline. I already told you that I'm with Kagome, and nothing you can do will change that. So just stop it already."

_InuYasha opened the door the dorm Kikyo shared with Kagome and Sango and signaled for her to go back in. Kikyo then pushed InuYasha into the dorm and closed the door so nobody could spy on them like someone we all know.  
_

"Nothing will change that huh?"

"That's right. I'm really serious about this."

"So you would turn this down?"

_Kikyo began kissing InuYasha and taking her clothes off at first he tried to resist but she over powered him with her usual ways of seduction. He almost fell for it until Kagome flashed all through his mind. He then pushed Kikyo off of him onto the floor.  
_

"I wont let you ruin my relationship with her. Please, just leave me alone."

"You've changed InuYasha. You were never like this in high school."

"What do you mean?"

"You never hung out with those kind of people before. You was the mysterious type who didn't take shit from anyone, and you wasn't the type to go out of his way to get some girl presents like the ones you got Kagome. I'd say you're a whole different person."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is. You was a badass who never cried over a woman. You've gone soft."

"That's not true. I did cry. I CRIED OVER YOU! I loved you and you rejected me! How do think that makes me feel?"

"I loved you too! But…I…didn't want to be hurt again. I've been in love before and it hurts InuYasha, it hurts. I didn't want that to happen again, so I broke up with you before you could hurt me."

"But I wasn't going to hurt you! I would have never hurt you! sigh But I guess it's too late for that."

"No it's not. We can start all over again."

"No! I told you, it's too late. I've moved on. I can no longer wait for you Kikyo. I'm sorry."

_As InuYasha turned away, he opened the door to find Kagome in the doorway.  
_

"So you do love her."

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough. Please InuYasha, just forget about me."

_Kagome ran off crying with InuYasha chasing after her. He tried to catch up with her but stopped when he realized she wanted to be alone. He began cursing at himself and wanted to wake up hoping it was all a dream. He then walked back too his dorm to gather his things for class, he didn't even notice Miroku standing at the door. InuYasha walked into class in a daze not paying attention to anything the teacher was saying. All he could think about was his angel. InuYasha didn't talk to Kagome the whole day. He wanted to but just couldn't. After his classes were over he went up to his dorm to think more about the situation. He decided to talk to her face to face. He went across the hall and knocked on the door to get a greeting from Sango.  
_

"Where is Kagome?"

"She doesn't want to see you."

"I don't give a fuck if she wants to see me or not! Now I asked you a question, where is Kagome!"

"………"

"TAKE ME TO HER NOW!"

"I can't."

"I don't think you understand. I'm not asking anymore, I'm telling!"

"Ugh…she's in the campus café."

"Thanks."

_InuYasha slammed the door in Sango's face and walked towards the elevator. He went down and found Kagome at a table alone with tons of drinks in front of her. He walked over to her and sat down across from her staring into her eyes. She looked away trying not to make eye contact.  
_

"Why are you mad?"

"You know why."

"No, I don't."

"Yes you do. You still love Kikyo."

"I didn't say that, I said I used to love her, but I love you know."

"You do still love her, I know it."

"No I don't! I gave you something that proves my love to you, I still think that means something. How about we just forget all about this and go out somewhere? We can go anywhere you'd like to go."

"Please, just leave me alone. I need time to think I just need time."

"But what is there to think about? I love you, you love me. Come on Kagome quit playing."

_InuYasha reached out and tried to embrace her but she pulled back.  
_

"Just give me time."

"But…fine. If you need time, fine. I'll wait for you Kagome."

_InuYasha began to walk away but stopped for a moment.  
_

"I will always wait for you."

* * *

**_Well there you go. Hope you liked it. I hope I'll be able to updatemore even though I'm about to start school. Please review:)_**


	6. In Need of Heart Surgery

**_I decided to go ahead and put out chapter six. I hope you like it. I'm gonna ask you all to do me a favor though: Review! i got 1000 + hits to the story (Yay!) and only12 reviews. I will thank all of you who did review though, you all motivated me to keep going.Anyway on to the chapter!

* * *

_****_Campus College Crushes_**

_It's been a whole week and Kagome still hasn't given InuYasha any sign of her coming back to him. InuYasha tried to wait for her but he was becoming impatient. He said he would wait forever but he didn't know how long forever really was!  
_

"Hey InuYasha! I see your back from study class."

"Yeah. Those guys are boring, all they do is work."

"Isn't that what a study class does? Anyway, check out what 's on channel 106, it's Attack of the Naked She-Devils: Summer Addition."

"Oh, hey wait we don't get that channel!"

"We do know. I got that frat guy to hook up an illegal box. It gets all the channels."

"Do you know what can happen to us if we get caught with that thing!"

"No."

"Me neither. Turn the volume up."

"Well you seem to be taking the whole Kagome thing well."

"I told her I would wait and I will, no matter how long it takes."

"So you don't mind that she and Sango are going out tonight to that new night club?"

"What!"

"Yep. Sango asked if I wanted to go with her and I said sure. I said I would ask if you wanted to go but she said it might not do you any good."

"Of course I want to go! I can't let Kagome dance up on any other guy! When are they going!"

"They said they would leave at around 8:30."

"Okay, that gives me an hour to get ready. I have the perfect plan."

"What are you goin to do?"

"I'm gonna go with you all to the club and try and make Kagome jealous."

"Are you serious?"

"Oh yeah. First I'm gonna put on some of my best girl snatcher clothes and my best cologne, then I'm gonna act like I don't care about what happened, then when we get to the club I'll make her jealous by dancing with other girls acting like she isn't there."

"Do you really think that will work? Why don't you just go up to her and ask her what she wants to do?"

"Do you think that's better then Operation: Casanova?"

"Yes!"

"Okay I'll see what she does in the club first, then decide I'll decide what to do."

"Good. Now you better hurry and get ready. I forgot that clock was slow and I forgot to reset it."

"What!"

_InuYasha ran into his room and decided to wear his grown-up man clothes. He put on a red button up shirt with white stripes on it, he left it unbuttoned to show his white shirt up under it. He then put on some brand new blue jeans. He decided not to put on a hat since chicks dig his dog ears (although they sometimes wonder how he got them). InuYasha walked outside to see Miroku meeting with the Kagome and Sango in the hallway telling them he was joining them.  
_

"I hope you two don't mind if InuYasha comes along? He insisted on joining us."

"Of course not, isn't that right Kagome?"

"Right."

_Miroku could tell she wasn't crazy about InuYasha coming.  
_

"Oh there you are InuYasha! Is everybody ready to go?"

"Yep."

"Yep!"

"Yeah."

"Alright then what are we waiting for?"

_InuYasha turned to look at Kagome and noticed that she was looking at him. InuYasha put on his serious face for what he was about to ask.  
_

"Umm, Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, well, I was just woderin if you've had enough time to think about…us."

"Oh, about that. Look, InuYasha…we."

"Hey InuYasha?"

"Yeah Miroku?"

"We all ridin in Sango's car right?"

"Yeah, just hold on a second. So what were you finna say?"

"Nothing. We'll talk about it later."

_Kagome and InuYasha didn't really talk to each other during the car ride. InuYasha tried to talk to her but she just toned him out. Once they arrived to the club they got in line and got there college passes ready. Once inside InuYasha tried to talk to Kagome but once she got inside she immediately went off somewhere by herself.  
_

"Hey Miroku? What's up with Kagome? She wont talk to me."

"Just give her time, she'll come around. Hey Sango lets dance."

"Sure!"

"Time, time, time! I've had it with time!"

_InuYasha decided to go and look for Kagome and confront her. He looked for a while ignoring all the other women trying to talk to him. After a while he found her talking to some guy with black hear and a brown head band. InuYasha knew he knew him from somewhere but couldn't remember from where.  
_

"Look, Kagome we need to settle things now."

"InuYasha! Can't you see I'm talking to someone here."

"I don't care! I've given you enough time to think about things, now you have to tell me if you still love me or not."

"Look pal I don't know who you are but it's rude to interrupt a conversation so just bug off.'

"Now I remember who you are. Your Koga. Your that jerk who goes with Ayama, so where is she?"

"Well umm…"

"Come on Kagome talk to me!"

"Fine lets take it over in the quite area."

"Okay InuYasha. Look, I forgave you for what happened with Kikyo, I forgave you for what happened with Sango, but I'm tired of it. You…"

"Wait a minute! Noting happened between me and Kikyo that night, and you know why what happened between me and Sango happened, Sango even told you herself. But you want to talk about being tired of stuff? I'm tired of everything going wrong, I'm tired of being hurt, I'm tired of hurting you! I love you! And you want to play games! Your still wearing the ring I gave you, so are you with me or what?"

"InuYasha I…it's…it's over."

_InuYasha stud there as Kagome handed him the promise ring and walked off. InuYasha couldn't believe what just happened. InuYasha put the hand he had the ring in into a fist and stormed out the club. He walked back to the dorm rooms and just sat in his room. He didn't cry, he just sat there thinking about how his heart had been torn apart yet again. InuYasha didn't cry, all he did was sit there.  
_

_

* * *

**InuYasha just can't git a break can he? Anyway i hope you liked it. Now all you have to do is review the story. Go ahead, speak your mind. :)**_


	7. Moving On? Yeah Right

**_I've made this chapter on my last day of freedom from that evil horrible jail for innocent people they call school. i hope you like it.I think this might be the last chapter. :0 Please review:) P.S. thanks to everyone who reviewed. ONWARD TO THE FINAL CHAPTER!_****_

* * *

_**

Campus College Crushes

_The next day Miroku knocked on InuYasha's door to see if he was alright. InuYasha had been to his classes but didn't talk to anyone the whole day. Miroku had decided to go in his room uninvited, but what he found was InuYasha's room without an InuYasha. Miroku wondered how he got passed him to the door but he was relieved that he had at least came out of his room.  
InuYasha was walking around town alone with a one tract mind. He couldn't stop thinking about Kagome, and every time he would think about what Kagome said he wanted to break down and cry. He wanted to be strong and get over her but he knew he couldn't. he had discovered that he had loved her even more then when he loved Kikyo, he realized that he had loved her more then anybody in the whole world. He wanted Kagome back, but he knew it was too late. As he continued to walk he ran into someone.  
_

"OWW!"

"Oh! I'm sorry. Here, let me help you up."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I'm the one who ran into…hey I know you, aren't you Ayame? Your in my morning class with Professor Shippo."

"Yeah. I thought it was you. I couldn't forget such a cute face."

"Uh…thanks."

"So uhh…well it was nice to run into you, see you later."

"Wait! How would you like to go out some time? I mean, if you don't want to I'd understand."

"I'd love too. But wait, I thought you already went with that Kagoma girl?"

"Oh not…not anymore."

"Oh I'm sorry. But yeah we should go out sometime. How about tonight?"

"Uh sure. How about we go out for dinner?"

"Great! Here's my dorm number blows kiss see you later!"

_As Ayame ran into the distance InuYasha felt something inside him light up. He knew he had to move on and he was happy he did. He knew he had to be strong and get over Kagome, too bad it hurt so much.  
Sango kept asking Kagome the same question but she wouldn't answer.  
_

"KAGOME!"

"I told you to leave me alone!"

"I won't until you tell me why!"

"Why what?"

"Why you broke up with InuYasha!"

"I told you why."

"You didn't give me a good enough answer. Did you not see everything he did for you! I tried to be mad at him too but I couldn't! Besides, look at the reason you broke up with him because he used to love someone else! That's just plain stupid!"

"Be quite! I don't want to get in the way of who he really loves."

"But he said he didn't love her anymore, he said he loves you."

"But what if he does really love her! I don't want to get in the way of that."

"But what if he doesn't? That means you just broke his heart for nothing. Now get over there and tell him you didn't mean what you said!"

"HEY! Can you two keep it down! Your so loud I couldn't hear my CD at max!"

"Kikyo. You're the reason InuYasha and Kagome aren't together anymore! Why couldn't you have just left them alone!"

"Can you get out of my face!"

"No! not until you apologize."

"Apologize for what?"

"For messing up Kagome and InuYasha's relationship!"

"…Kagome, I'm sorry your such a bad girlfriend, could you ever forgive me?"

"You little bitch! I oughta…"

"Sango, leave her alone. She isn't worth it."

"Unng, fine."

_Kikyo turned around and walked back into her room slamming the door. Sango turned to see Kagome in her own world again not even paying attention to Sango.  
_

"Kagome?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah?"

"GO TO HIM NOW!"

"Alright! I'll go."

_Kagome walked over and knocked on Miroku and InuYasha's door. Miroku answered with a surprised look on his face.  
_

"Oh, hello Kagome. I didn't expect you to come over here."

"I'm looking for InuYasha, is he here?"

"Actually no. he went for a walk and hasn't come back yet. But he just called saying that he needed to let him in cause he forgot his key so he should be here any second now."

"Okay, do you mind if I wait for him?"

"No, go right ahead."

"Thanks."

_Kagome sat down on the couch and noticed that they had a box hooked up to the TV, she knew what it was but didn't say anything. Miroku was in the background still surprised that she came over to see InuYasha. Just then there was a knock on the door, then a voice came out saying "Miroku, open the door" Miroku quickly opened it a saw that it was InuYasha. Kagome stud up and walked over to him asking if they could talk somewhere. InuYasha nodded and walked into his room, Kagome followed him and closed the door behind her. InuYasha sat down looking up at her with his serious face on.  
_

"What do you want?"

"Look me in the eye. Tell me you don't love Kikyo."

"I've given you my answer, it shouldn't matter anymore anyway."

"Tell me!"

"I don't love Kikyo. I love you."

"You really mean that?"

"I did, until last night, when…"

"Lets just forget all of that, we can act like none of that happened."

"Are you serious! You think you can break my heart then say lets just forget it! Do you think its that easy? Your just like Kikyo. You think you can just make me forget how you treated me?"

"InuYasha I…I didn't…I'm sorry InuYasha."

_Kagome fell down and began to cry. She had become what she hated. And she had hurt what she loved.  
_

"InuYasha I'm so sorry! I didn't realize what I did until it was too late! Please forgive me."

_Kagome continued crying and sobbing with InuYasha looking down at her.  
_

"Oh quite whining!"

_InuYasha picked her up and looked into her eyes. She tried to stop crying but couldn't, she felt terrible about herself. InuYasha then pulled her closer and kissed her. She really didn't expect a kiss but she gladly welcomed it. They then both fell on the bed still kissing each other. Kagome rose off of him so she could tell him something.  
_

"I feel like I owe you. Please, let me repay your kindness."

"Gladly. Uhhh, but first I need to make a phone call."

"I'll be waiting."

_InuYasha ran into the main room and picked up the phone to call Ayame.  
_

"Hello? Ayame?"

"InuYasha? I'm glad you called. See I have a confession to make. See the truth is I really don't want to go out with you, I was only gonna use you to get back at my boyfriend. I hope you don't hate me."

"Don't worry about it. I kinda figured it out once you left. Anyway I gotta go so see ya later."

_InuYasha hung the phone up and ran back into his room. He was surprised to see no Kagome in sight._

"Um, Kagome?"

"I'm right here."

_Kagome had hide behind the door to surprise him. InuYasha could tell she had nothing on. InuYasha had a slight smirk on his face. He turned around to Kagome who began to take his clothes off.  
_

"I want to make up for what I've done to you baby. I don't want you to feel sad anymore."

_Kagome then went up to his ear and began licking it she then began to whisper in his ear.  
_

"Let me make it up to you."

_As InuYasha turned on top of her he began kissing her and moving downward. The lower he got the happier she became, as InuYasha came to a particular spot, she began to moan, this sent chills down her spin. As InuYasha and Kagome continued there sexual actions Miroku was outside the door feeling lonely.  
_

"Seeing those two back together makes me feel sad. I haven't even been able to ask Sango out yet. I don't know why she makes me feel so scared to just ask her out. I've never felt this way with anybody else."

"Do you mean that?"

"Sango! How did you get in here?"

"I came to see if Kagome was alright and the door was open so I…"

"Did you here everything I just said?"

"Yes. So do you mean it? I make you feel that way?"

"Um… well…yes it's true. I…I care for you Sango."

"That makes me happy."

"It does?"

"Yes, I'm happy because I care for you too."

_Miroku and Sango both smiled at each other. Sango sat down next to Miroku and looked into his eyes. She knew he wasn't lying. She smiled again which got another smile response from Miroku. Miroku leaned in and kissed Sango on the lips. She felt happy inside as she kissed back._

* * *

**_Well that's it. hope you liked it. i think i might do one of those "what happened to them after college" epiloguethings. But only if you all want me too. Hope you all check out my new fic i'll be starting later. Please review:)_**


	8. Break Don't Mean Relax

**_I've decided not to end CCC. I hope everyone likes this chapter. R&R:)

* * *

Campus College Crushes_**

_It seemed like forever since everybody got a break. So when the dean told them they would be getting a whole week out of school everybody went crazy.  
_

"YES! Now I can go home!"

"Me too. It's seems like its been so long since I've seen mom, Sota, and grandpa. Hey InuYasha? How would you like too meet my family?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah sure."

"What's the matter?"

"It's noting."

"Come on. I know when something's the matter. Now tell me."

"It's noting, really. I was just thinking that's all."

"If you say so."

"Heyyy. Don't start worrying. I'm fine."

_InuYasha kissed Kagome and smiled at her. Kagome smiled back too but was still a bit worried about how he acted.  
_

"Hey InuYasha? How about I go and meet your family? You hardly ever talk about them."

"Umm, my family? Actually, only my brother is around."

"I'm sorry I didn't know. This is why you should tell me stuff more. So can I meet your brother?"

"Well, you probably wouldn't be able to catch him. His job has him away all the time."

"Oh I see. Well how about we go to your place anyway? I'd love to see your house."

"Umm, sure."

"Hey Miroku? What are you planning on doing over your free week?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe I'll just chill the whole week."

"What about me! You said you would take me somewhere."

"I did? Oh, yes. Now I remember! Okay, where do you want to go?"

"I want to go to the biggest amusement park!"

"And what's the name of this place?"

"Shikon no tama kingdom!"

_Miroku heard about this place before. It was a place any man could take any girl and have fun. He also knew that it was so expensive any man or any girl couldn't just get in.  
_

"Uh, sure why not. How about we go the day after we get home?"

"Great! I'm so looking forward to this!"

"Yeah. why am I doing this again?"

_Just then, Sango kissed Miroku with her tongue for a good 10 seconds. She then pulled back and walked back over to her dorm to pack.  
_

"Oh yeah. Now I remember."

"Okay InuYasha. I have to go and pack my things."

"Do you need any help?"

"Sure! I need someone to sit on my pack since I have so much stuff."

_Kagome headed over to her dorm along with InuYasha. When Kagome and InuYasha entered they could see Kikyo's stuff was already packed and sitting outside her door. They then saw Kikyo come out of her room with some more bags. She looked right passed Kagome and straight to InuYasha. He looked at her then looked away. Kagome opened the door to her room and slammed it and locked it so Kikyo couldn't see what they were doing.  
_

"Okay InuYasha. How about we start with this dresserRRRRR!"

_InuYasha threw Kagome on the bed and began kissing all over her._

"InuYasha!"

"I can't help it. Your too damn cute."

"That's true but you said you'd help me with my…oh that feels good."

"I knew you'd see it my way."

"No InuYasha. We have way too much work too do."

_Kagome pushed InuYasha off of her and began pulling out her clothes._

"Kagome your no fun."

"Oh be quiet."

"Yeah, yeah."

_InuYasha began pulling out her clothes and then putting them in the bags. He then came across some of Kagome's Bra and panties.  
_

"These would look great on you."

"InuYasha! Stop joking around."

"You know it's true."

"Anyway there Sango's, she left them in here."

"Really? Sango did always have a big a…uh…"

_Kagome looked at InuYasha with a look of anger and had a big imaginary sign on her forehead that said_ _"kill you".  
_

"Now what were you saying!"

"Nothing."

"What ever. So InuYasha?"

"Yeah?"

"What were your parents like? If you don't mind me asking."

"Well, it's been so long I can barely remember. They died when I was eight and my brother was 12. We stayed with my cousin and my aunt for awhile. Then, when my brother turned 18, I stayed with him."

"I had no idea InuYasha. I'm so sorry."

_InuYasha turned to her and smiled  
_

"Don't be, it wasn't as bad as it sounds like."

_InuYasha gave her an assuring hug, but she knew he was hurting from talking about it.  
_

"Come on, lets finish packing your stuff."

"Actually InuYasha, you can go ahead and go. I'm taking up your packing time."

"You sure?"

_InuYasha sat there wondering if it was something he did.  
_

"You've done enough, really it's okay."

"If you say so."

_InuYasha gave Kagome a kiss and walked over to his dorm to start packing. Kagome started back unpacking but was distracted at what InuYasha just told her. He said not to worry but she couldn't help __it.  
_

**COUPLE HOURS LATER**

"Took you two long enough, me and Miroku were done hours ago."

"You complain too much. Now help me get this bag in the car."

"Yeah, yeah."

_Once everybody had gotten their bags into each others cars, they set out on their destination: home.  
_

**skipping car ride**

**INUYASHA AND KAGOME**

"There's my house! Right there!"

_InuYasha parked beside the huge steps and helped Kagome get her bags to the top of the steps.  
_

"Well that's the last of it. See you later."

"Wait! Don't you want to meet my family?"

_Kagome looked at InuYasha with sad eyes that InuYasha always fell for._

"Uhg, fine, I'll stay for awhile."

"Yay!"

Kagome rang the doorbell twice. After a few seconds you could hear someone coming to the door.

"Kagome!"

"Mama!"

_They both gave each other a big hug and smiled at each other._

"Oh hello, who might you be?"

"Um, mom, this is InuYasha. He is one of Miroku's friends who rode with us to campus. He's kinda my boyfriend."

_Kagome a red face brighter then a red light in the street. She knew her mom would start hammering him with questions.  
_

"It's a pleasure to meet you InuYasha."

"Same here."

_Everybody sat down on the couch and began asking them different questions. Souta sat next to InuYasha looking at him as if he were evaluating him.  
_

"So, InuYasha."

"Yeah?"

"How long have you been dating my sister?"

"Souta! Excuse my little brother InuYasha, he doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut."

"So InuYasha."

"Yes?"

_Now grandpa wanted to ask him something._

"Did you use a condom?"

"GRANDPA!"

"What! I can tell they've done it!"

"Please excuse him. He hasn't had his nap yet so his a little crazy at the moment."

_Once they turned away InuYasha and Kagome snuck out of the house, got in the car and drove off fast.  
_

"Now look what you did grandpa, you scared them away. I didn't even get to ask InuYasha anything."

"What am I going to do with you two?"

* * *

**_That's the end of the chapter. Hope you liked it. In the nest one Kagome will meet InuYasha's brother Sesshomaru and his cousin Bankotsu! Let me know how you feel by reviewing okay? Okay. :)_**


	9. Break Don't Mean Relax P2

**_Here is chapter 9 for you all. In this chapter there isa little mature activity so all minors close eyes. lol justjoking. But anyway i hope you like my choice for Inu's cousin. R&R:)

* * *

_**

_Campus College Crushes_

IN INUYASHA'S CAR

"That was…eventful."

"Sorry bout my family. Sometimes they get a little…how can I say this, very…"

"I know what your tryin to say."

"Well anyway, how about we go to your place? You could take me up to your room."

"You're a bad girl you know that?"

"Only when I want to be."

HALF AN HOUR LATER

"So this is your house? It's beautiful."

"Thanks."

"So do you live here by yourself?"

"Yes. But my cousin and brother both have a key so some morning I wake up and their just here."

"So do you think their here now?"

"Maybe my cousin, but my brother is always away. Sometimes you never know when the bastard'll show up."

InuYasha pulls out his keys and unlocks the door. He opens it and sees he cousin on the couch talking on the fun.

"I'll call you back. Brother InuYasha!"

"Brother Bankutsu!"

They both ran up to each other and did a funny handshake and then hugged each other.

"So how you been doing kutsu?"

"I'm doin pretty good. What about you? You in college now. So tell, how do the girl's look? Looks like one of them followed you here!"

"LOL, well you know how things are. They can't keep off me!"

Both of the boys began to laugh. Kagome knew he was just trying to show out in front of his bro but she still couldn't help getting a little mad. Kagome decided to butt in and introduce herself.

"Hi. My name is Kagome, I'm InuYasha's girlfriend."

"And it looks like he picked a good one too. whisper to InuYasha Damn InuYasha, if you ever hit that I will so be jealous."

"whisper to Bankutsu Already did."

Bankutsu looked at InuYasha like he couldn't believe him. Kagome wondered what they were mumbling about but didn't pay much attention to it.

"I'm going in the kitchen and get some food. You two should get to know each other better."

InuYasha went into the kitchen while Kagome and Bankutsu sat down and began talking.

"So your InuYasha's brother, nice to meet you."

"The feelings mutual. But I'm not his brother, I'm his cousin. His real brother is named Sesshomaru. He's not here right now."

"Oh I see. You two must be close if you call each other brother like that."

"We are. Me and him are cousins, brothers, and best-friends. We tell each other everything. We try and be as much of a family as possible. Did InuYasha tell you what happened to his parents?"

"Yes he did, it's so sad."

"Yeah well don't feel bad since he didn…wait, he did?"

"Yeah, what's the matter?"

"It's just…man, he must really like you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, not only did he tell you about his past but he let you into his home as well. Most people don't just come out and do that. He must love you a lot to do that. He planned on marrying one girl and didn't tell her that much.

"Are you serious! What was her name?"

"Um, let me think. She was really beautiful. I think her name was Kikyo. He told me that he wasn't going to do it then but he said he would marry that girl some day. I thought they both felt that way but one day they broke up. It came as a real shocker actually. I thought those two were gonna have 5 kids and have 20th anniversaries and junk like that. But I guess people change, even InuYasha."

"I didn't know he wanted to marry her. How can I compete with that?"

Kagome began to feel sad and wanted to cry but held it in.

"Tell me Kagome, do you love InuYasha?"

"Ye…yes, I do. With all my heart."

"Then I'd say that's enough to compete with right there."

"Huh?"

"If you truly love him like that then you'll be just fine. Him bringing you into his home and telling you his personal business is proof that he loves you too."

"Thanks Bankutsu. You're a good cousin/brother/friend."

"LOL Well I like to think that!"

InuYasha walked in with a few snacks and saw Kagome and Bankutsu laughing together.

"Well it looks like you two are getting along."

"It looks like you got yourself a good girlfriend here bro, I'd keep this one if I were you."

"Ha-ha. Come on Kagome, you said you wanted to see my room."

"ho-ho! Looks like you two have a big evening planned. I guess I'll head out, get out of your way. You two don't have too much fun okay? I'm just joking. See you later InuYasha, pleasure meeting you Kagome."

"Same here."

"See you later bro."

InuYasha and Bankutsu gave each other another one of those handshakes, and then Bankutsu left, waving goodbye before closing the door. InuYasha looked at Kagome with the biggest hentai eyes you've ever seen. He leaned in to kiss her but she began walking and he missed his target.

"Bankutsu, is really nice."

"Yeah, he is. You know what else is nice? My bedroom. It looks really nice when the lights are out. You should see it."

Kagome just ignored what InuYasha was saying and kept walking around.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to marry Kikyo?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb InuYasha. Bankutsu told me you planned on marrying Kikyo."

"It's all in the past. Why is it every time I think we're okay, you start talking about me and Kikyo?"

"Just answer the question."

"Because…it didn't seem like something I would tell you."

"But that's just it InuYasha, your supposed to tell me stuff. I don't want to be left in the dark. On the way here I practically had to make you tell me about your family. So please, next time, don't be afraid to tell me things."

"Okay."

There was a silence all through the house. Kagome looked up and could tell he was thinking about something. Kagome just wanted to ask one more question.

"So where is your room?"

In seconds they were both in InuYasha's room taking each others clothes off like lightning.

"You ready InuYasha?"

"Oh Yeah."

Kagome went downward and began sucking on him and this made InuYasha moan a little.

"Oh man. Kagome. Oh Kagome."

Kagome then took him out of her mouth and just started licking on it. Before she was done InuYasha turned her over and started sucking on her breasts. Once he was done he went down and started eating her like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh, Inu…InuYa…InuYasha!"

InuYasha loved it when she screamed out his name. on that note, he took his extra leg and stuck it in Kagome hard. This mad her yell out for him louder then ever.

"INUYASHA!"

InuYasha began pumping her as fast as he could.

"Oh baby. Faster, faster, faster!"

Ring, ring, ring

Kagome reached over and picked it up. The ring tone was the sound it made when Sango called. Kagome signaled for InuYasha to stop, even though she didn't want him to.

"Hello? Sango? Look I'm kinda in the middle of something so…"

"Kagome, the cops came to the club and arrested me and Miroku! They let me go but kept Miroku and I'm stuck here at the police station! You've got to help me!"

"Okay Sango calm down, I'm on my way!"

* * *

**_Hope you liked the little change in plot there. I put it in there at the spur of the moment. please review:)_**


	10. Break Don't Mean Relax P3

_**Yay! I'm in the doulble digit chapters! Because of school and stuffI will probably be only to update over the weekends, sorry.I also probably wont start a new story until I'm done with this one. Which might be soon, I'm not sure. But anywayI hope you enjoy this chapter. Please R&R:)

* * *

** _

>> start flash back

> end flash back

**Campus College Crushes**

InuYasha and Kagome made it to the police station as fast as they could. Kagome had InuYasha drive so fast it's a miracle their not in jail with Miroku. They busted through the door and immediately noticed Sango on the bench.

"Sango!"

"Oh Kagome!"

"We got here as soon as we could, now tell us what exactly happened."

"Okay InuYasha. It all started in the night-club."

**>> ****"**I'll be back in a second."

"Where are you going Miroku?"

"I'm just going to the bathroom. I'll be back."

"Just don't go into the wrong bathroom!"

"Sango, you know I'm not like that anymore."

"Yah sure."

As Miroku walked away Sango smiled. He had changed. Sango sat in a lounge area while she waited for Miroku.

"Why did I let him drag me here?"

Sango didn't really want to go to this club. He promised her they would go to the amusement park instead. But its not like she doesn't like night-clubs. She just preferred hip-hop over this club, although she didn't mind the techno beats He told her that he

would go to one of her clubs if she went to one of his clubs. At first she didn't want to go, but since ladies did get in free that night she had to say yes. She then looked up and saw a figure come towards her. She thought it was Miroku but instead it was some tall buff guy who sat next to her.

"Ladies lucky night."

"Don't you mean Ladies night?"

"No, I mean ladies lucky night, cause it's your lucky night that I'm here."

"Oh please."

Sango stud up and began to walk away but the big guy grabbed her arm.

"Hey! Let me go!"

"Come on girl. Don't you know who I am? I'm Keith Hall. I'm the hot young college football star."

"I don't care if you're the hot young ruler of the world. Smack nobody grabs me like that!"

"You've done it now!"

Keith yanked Sango and pulled her right in front of him. He then pulled his hand back like he was about to hit her when Miroku grabbed his arm from behind and twisted it.

"I think you owe this young lady an apology."

"Who the fuck do you think you are! Nobody disrespects Keith Hall like that! You tryin to pick a fight!"

"You're the one who is picking a fight! So why don't we take it outside?"

"Fine!"

Miroku checked on Sango while Keith went outside.

"Are you okay baby?"

"I am now. But you don't have to prove anything. Lets just go."

"No way. He disrespected you one too many times. And when he disrespects you, he disrespects me."

Miroku went outside and a big crowd gathered like they were in a school hallway.

"You ready bitch!"

"I just hope you know that when you fuck with her, you fuck with me, and when someone fucks with me, there will be consequences and repercussions!"

On that note, Keith ran towards Miroku and began trying to punch him out. After a few dodged shots, Miroku went for it and punched Keith in the stomach. It actually hurt Miroku as well as Keith because of how big he is and how hard his belly was. After that hit Keith recovered and ran towards Miroku again. He landed a huge punch on Miroku's gut but Miroku quickly got up and did a big super kick to Keith's face, breaking his nose and possibly the bone under his eye. Once Miroku Kicked him a police siren shot through the crowd and most of them scattered back into the club or in their car. A policemen got out of the car with a name badge that said " Officer Hall" on it. He then walked up to Keith, Miroku, and the now tending to her boyfriend Sango.

"Hello son. So what seems to be the problem here?"

"This guy came out of nowhere and sucker punched me in my face! His girlfriend then started scratching me!"

"Really? So tell me why you did that boy?"

"What! That is not how it happened. He came over and started harassing Sango! I was just trying to protect her from that guy over there!"

"Are you sure that's how it happened? My son has never done anything like that. It's obvious that you two are drunk."

"What! They don't even sell alcohol in this club! Check with some of the people in the club they'll tell you what happened!"

"I don't think that's necessary."

Officer Hall then signaled for his partner to come out of the car and help him arrest Miroku and Sango.

"You have the right to remain silent…"> 

"Once we got her Miroku begged them to let me go. Since it was my first offense they let me off with a fine I have to pat. But they kept Miroku because he's been to jail before. They set a bail but I don't have any money with me."

"Oh Sango."

InuYasha walked to the front desk and grabbed the man with the Name tag "Officer Hall" on it without thinking.

"Who do you think you are!"

"Don't InuYasha!"

"You put Miroku in jail without even hearing him out! I ought a beat you down right now!"

"Stop InuYasha!"

Officer Hall walked around the desk and was face-to-face with InuYasha.

"I'll do what ever the hell I want! If I want someone I jail, I just plant evidence on them and bam. If I say you hit me, then you hit me. I fact, you just did, so now your under arrest!"

Officer Keith Put InuYasha in handcuffs so he wouldn't try anything. After a while he took them off and put him in the ceil with Miroku and a bunch of other guys.

"InuYasha! Why are you here!"

"The same reason you're here. Officer Hall."

"InuYasha!"

"Miroku!"

"Don't worry Kagome, I have a plan. Take this."

"A recorder?"

"Yeah, I've dealt with these guys before so I brought it with me just in case."

"Yeah Kagome, you should have seen InuYasha. This one time me and him went down to the beach and…"

"DON'T TELL HER! Anyway, their going to give us a chance to talk to the judge. Since it's Friday we should be able to see one tomorrow. When we do, I want you to give this to our lawyer. Understand?"

"Yes."

"You had this planned the whole time didn't you InuYasha?"

"Well after what went down between you and me before, I've always been ready for anything when it comes to one time."

"What did exactly happen between you two Miroku?"

"I'll tell you later."

"So, you know what you have to do right?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'll call your phone when we get a date for the judge make sure you can get to it Kagome."

"Okay."

Just then Officer Hall walks in.

"It's time for you two to leave and let these here gentlemen get better acquainted with there new prison buddies. So no more talky talk."

Kagome looked at him with an evil glare. Both Sango and Kagome kissed their men good-bye and left.

* * *

**_Hope you liked the chapter. so what kind of trouble do you think Miroku and InuYasha got into before? Here is a preview of the next chapter._**

**_Keith:I think these two should be sent to jail immediately!_**

**_InuYasha: What! You low down papa smurf looking crack cop!_**

**_Lawyer: Hold it!I have just received evidence that will prove these two innocent!_**

**_Next chapter: Court Date_**

**_InuYasha: Please review:)_**


	11. Court Date

_**THE-REAL-MYSTIC**_

_**Sorry! I am so Sorry. I haven't updated in forever! I hope this chapter makes up for my time gone. Please forgive me. R&R

* * *

**_

_**Campus College Crushes **_

Miroku and InuYasha sat in their cell waiting for it to be their turn on the phone. Some time has passed since they were in the cell and they were given a court date, which happened to be tomorrow like InuYasha hopped. A guard yelled saying it was InuYasha's turn to use the phone. He ran to the phone and dialed an unknown number. After a few rings a sleepy man picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Is this Mr. Samuel?"

"Yes this is he."

"It's me, InuYasha."

"What have you gotten into this time?"

"How did you know?"

"I have my ways. Now what seems to be the problem?"

"Well, Miroku and I are charged with battery against a cop and his kid."

"You can't be serious."

"Don't worry, we're innocent, I can prove it."

"I hope so. What's the cops name?"

"Officer Keith."

"Oh god. This cop is known for being more crooked then any officer in the whole area. I've been wanting to put him away for years."

"Well this is your chance. We meet with the judge tomorrow at noon."

"hump, You never cease to amaze me. Well you know my fee. I just hope I have enough time to prepare."

"You've never let my family down."

"That's because you'll kill me if I do."

You have 2 minutes left

"Well I got to get off now. A girl named Kagome will come up to you in the courtroom tomorrow and give you a recorder, use it."

"I suppose this recorder is the evidence that will clear your name huh?"

"Yep. I got to go. Thanks."

InuYasha hung up the phone and the guard walked InuYasha back into his cell.

"So what did he say?"

"My plan has been put into action. Now all we need is for you to call Kagome and tell her to give the recorder to Samuel at the courthouse."

"Right."

"Miroku! Your turn!"

Miroku was escorted to the telephone. He picked it up and dialed the phone number InuYasha told him to call.

Ring, Ring, Ring

"Hello? Higurashi residence."

"You have a collect call from, 'Miroku', at Shikon correctional facility. If you will pay dial 3 now."

Mrs. Higurashi was surprised that she was getting a call from jail, and from Miroku! She went ahead and dialed 3 to accept the call.

"Kagome! I don't have much time but…"

"Oh your calling for Kagome, hold on."

Mrs. Higurashi was even more surprised that it was for Kagome but figured it would be for her. She called for Kagome to come to the phone. Kagome bolted down the step and picked up the phone.

"Kagome?"

"Miroku? Are you okay? How's InuYasha?"

"Well, aside from the hard beds and crazy inmates, we're okay. But look, I don't have much time so listen very carefully. We meet the judge tomorrow at noon, when you get there, give the recorder to our lawyer, his name is Mr. Samuel. Make sure he is the right guy, you get all that?"

"Yes, please be careful."

"We'll try."

Kagome hung up the phone and began to walk back to her room.

"Um, Kagome dear…"

"Please, don't ask."

"Right."

Court House

It was finally time for InuYasha and Miroku to face the judge. They were both accused of assault and resisting arrest. They sat down and waited for the judge to arrive.

"Damn! I hope Kagome gets here with the recorder fast. If not… no, Kagome will come through… I hope."

InuYasha began panicking. He kept turning around and looking with the corner of his eye to see if Kagome had arrived or not.

"All rise for judge Jackson."

Everyone stud up for the judge, but InuYasha and Miroku got a sick feeling in their stomach.

"You two again! I thought I was gonna have a good day today, then I see you two in my court house. Ain't that a bitch!"

"Nice to see you two J.J."

InuYasha and Miroku both didn't like judge Jackson. Not only did he cover all of there offenses, but he was also a real pain in the ass.

"Well lets just see what you've gotten yourselves into this time. My, my, my, assault and battery, resisting arrest, and hitting an officer. Looks like you two are in some deep shit. All right defendants, pled your case."

Mr. Samuel got up and walked to the middle of the court floor.

"Don't worry judge, this won't take long. I'd like to call, Officer Keith to the stand please."

Keith jumped up and walked to the box with a big satisfying smirk o his face.

"Do you swear the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help me god?"

"I do."

"Officer Keith, from your record you've been in a court room more then once am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Says here you've been in a court room over a dozen times. It also says that a few of them have been about your son, am I right?"

"Yes."

"So tell me in your own word what exactly did you see when you arrived at the club."

"I pulled up and saw a drunk college student Miroku beating my son with a street sign. I ran over there to stop him and he swung at me. I then got behind him, stunned him, and handcuffed him as quickly as I could."

"That's a damn lie and you know that!"

"Order in the court! Continue with your questioning Samuel."

"When we questioned witnesses they didn't say anything like that. You wouldn't happen to be lying would you?"

"Of course not. A lot of the people in the crowd were his friends. They are trying to defend him."

"Okay then."

Mr. Samuel then went into this pouch that he had in his hand and pulled out a small black tape recorder.

"What I have here is a recording of Officer Keith confessing to _lying_ about the arrest report he charged on not just one, but both of my clients."

Mr. Samuel then played the recording. Everyone cold clearly tell it was him. Keith began to sweat and stutter his words.

"What do you have to say to that Keith?"

"Um well, I…I think these two should be sent to jail immediately!"

"What! You low down papa smurf looking crack cop!"

"Order! Now Officer Keith, it's clear to me that it is you on that recording, so I have no choice but to take your badge away."

"What? You can't do this to me!"

"I can, and I will. As for you two, although he did lie about most of the story witnesses still said that you Miroku, were indeed fighting. And that video camera in the jail clearly shows InuYasha putting his hands on an officer. So you two will have to do 72 hours of community service, and after your done with that, you will have a month of house arrest. Now I don't want to see the two of you in here for at least forever. Next case!"

Kagome and Sango both ran up to InuYasha and Miroku and gave them a big hug.

"You did it!"

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean Miroku?"

"We got house arrest and community service. I won't be able to go out and party with the ladies for a while."

"AND JUST WHAT DO YOU MEAN ABOUT LADIES? ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME MIROKU? THEY'RE GONNA HAVE TO GET ME A LAWYER BECAUSE I'M ABOUT TO KNOCK THIS WANNABE PLAYBOY OUT!"

"Better stand back InuYasha."

"Yep."

POP!

_

* * *

_

**_I hope you all liked this chapter. I'm actually trying to go ahead and finish this story soI can move on to a new fic thatI have in mind. And if you want a sequel to this fic just hit me up in the review's. And again I'm sorry for not putting up a new chapter sooner. R&R_**


	12. Interrogation Mishaps

**_Sorry about the super late update. I got stuck and didn't know what to do next. I've also been reading more then writting, sorry. But antway here another chapter. Its basically all about InuYasha and Miroku. Hope you like it:)_

* * *

**

CAMPUS COLLEGE CRUSHES

INU & MIROKU'S DORM ROOM

"You know InuYasha, I feels good to be back in school."

"Yeah, if you don't count the fact that we can't leave the premises for longer than an hour for a whole nother 3 weeks."

"Come on we have been through worse. Remember the time when we were sent to court because they thought me and you were the ones who robbed that liquor store? And they put us in jail for 4 nights?"

"How the hell could I not remember?"

Start Flashback SPRING BREAK JUNIOR YEAR

Inu's POV

Miroku and I had just walked out of my house. We drove down to Papa John's to pick up our two pizza's we ordered. I would have had it delivered but Miroku wanted to talk to this girl who worked the cash register. Bad idea. We enter Papa John's and Miroku immediately starts flirting with her putting down what little game he had. Game recognized game, and he wasn't on my radar at all. But somehow the girl ended up giving him her number. We got the pizza's and headed to the car when all of a sudden 2 cops came flying in the building. They looked around and ran towards us. They tackled us, beat us with their weapon, hand cuffed us, and threw us in the police car.

Interrogation room

"So why did you do it InuYasha? That's your name right?"

"What are you talking about? Getting a pizza? Last time I checked that wasn't a crime."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You and your partner robbed the liquor store. What did you do with the money? The owner said he had some extra money in the back he had been saving up and he said you two took it. So tell me where you hid it."

"What money? We didn't rob shit!"

"Okay how about this then. Jog your memory?"

The officer showed me a hand gun and a photo with the robbers in it. I will admit it, they looked a little like us, but anyone could tell we weren't the same people, anyone but these bitches.

"Can't you tell we aren't the same people? Are you blind our some thing you crack cop!

POP

"I'm trying to keep my temper at bay but you are really getting on my fucking nerves acting like you didn't do it!"

"Well your getting on my fucking nerves saying me and my friend robbed a store! Plus your spitting in my face!"

"I'm just doing my job! deep breath Okay, how about this. I know you did it, you know you did it, so why don't you just sign this paper here saying you robbed the store and the law won't be so hard on you as opposed to you sitting here lying."

"SON OF A BITCH I DIDN'T DO IT!"

"That's it, put them both in jail."

He then signaled for some big guy to take me away. We were put in holding until the bus came to pick us up to take us to real jail. This was a bunch of bullshit. Their already putting us in jail and we haven't even spoken to our lawyers yet. The bus soon comes and in no time are we in jail. Me and Miroku get this cell that has two bunk beds. We then see two inmates come in and greet us.

"Oh, you must be the new inmates. My name is Jane and his name is Sakura."

"Hi. Oh my good they are soo cute!"

Okay, this was a guy around 6'5, 500 pounds of muscle, tattoos all over him, and he's pinching my cheeks! I wanted to kick his as right there and then. I could tell Miroku didn't like it either. For 4 days we had to deal with nasty ass food, gangs trying to rip us to bits, guys hitting on us, hard beds, slippery soap, and the sound of "Jane" and "Sakura" having sex. Thankfully, the cops ended up catching the real robbers and let us go. They didn't give us and apology, but I didn't care, I just wanted to get the hell outta there!

**End Flashback Regular POV**

"Miroku?"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna know the fucked up part about it all?

"What?"

"We didn't even get 1 slice of our pizza."

"Yeah."

"Hey Miroku?"

"Yeah?"

"I'LL KILL YOU! ITS YOUR FAULT WE GOT PUT IN JAIL!

"HOW IS IT MINE?"

"IF YOU HAD JUST LET THE PLACE DELIVER THE PIZZA NONE OF IT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!"

InuYasha chased Miroku all over the place. The girls came running into their dorm room to see what was wrong but decided to leave them alone.

"Shouldn't we stop InuYasha Sango?"

"No way! Miroku needs this punishment!"

"Okay."

"COME BACK HERE MIROKU AND TAKE YOUR BEATING LIKE A MAN!"

"HELL NO!"

* * *

**_Hope you liked it! Feel free to comment on anything from the story to me. Bad reviews are accepted_**


	13. Party Now Study Later

**_Hey, what up everybody? Sorry i haven't updated in a while, I've been saying that alot haven't I? I was gonna update on New years but I had writers block. But now I'm back and ready to give you a new chapter (If anybody still reads this). Anyway here it is! hope you enjoy:) - THE-REAL-MYSTIC

* * *

__Campus College Crushes_ **

InuYasha's POV-Inu's Den

Things are getting crazy around here. Ever since I got here things went way different then I expected. Hell, even meeting up with Kagome at the stop was weird. I guess you could say the real reason I didn't talk to her before now was because of me being shy. I kinda always liked Kagome, but every time I saw her I got nervous and would just stay quiet. But all that changed when her and Kikyo became roommates. Man did things get fucked up from there. Not only did I have to deal with Kikyo but I ended up sleeping with Sango! Then I had to prove to Kagome that I was sorry, boy was that hard. And as soon as we get a break, me and Miroku get arrested. I've had a crazy experience with college. College…oh man…I gotta study for those damn exams. I think it's time I get serious about college though. Everyone in my family is successful. I don't want to be the only slacker in my family. Man I sure have changed.

"All right, lets get to work."

"PARTY!"

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku come busting through the door with party hats on and from the looks of it they're a little tipsy.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL DOING?"

"Hey baby lets go party. We're celebrating."

"Celebrating what?"

"The fact that once we're done with exams we will be done with our freshmen year!"

"Then shouldn't you be studying for the exam? You do have to pass first."

"Oh come on, we have plenty of time to do that. We should enjoy the break while we can."

"Well why don't you enjoy the break when your done studying?"

"Oh come on InuYasha, you should join us. There is this banging party at my friends apartment."

"Sango, you of all people should know how important these exams are. You always studied for all of the other tests, why stop now?"

"Because we want to PARTY!"

"Come on baby, just go with us. Please?"

She gave me that look. It's the look that she used on me whenever she wanted something. She would look real innocent when she did it too. I couldn't resist.

AT THE PARTY

loud music playing in background

"I can't believe you talked me into going Kagome. I should be back at the dorm studying, but instead I'm here without you guys."

"Oh quit being such a rain on our parade.song changes Come on Inu lets dance!"

"I don't dance."

"Come on it'll be fun!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"Uggghhh fine! I'll dance, but just this once!"

InuYasha wasn't what you would call a dancer, but he made it look like he was one. All he was doing was a two-step but he added a few extra twists to it so it **looked** like he knew what he was doing. After a while Kagome and InuYasha got tired so they stopped for a bit.

"I thought you didn't dance?"

"I don't. Hey where is Sango and Miroku? SMACK"

"Just follow the sound of the smacks."

After following the sound of three loud smacks InuYasha and Kagome caught up to them. They found Miroku laid out on the floor with Sango walking away in her fuck off stance.

"Hey Miroku you alright?" Inu helps Miroku up

"Damn Miroku She got you good! What did you do to upset here this time?"

"Ahh I knew she loved me. Oh Sangoooo."

Miroku runs off after Sango calling out her name.

"That guy never gives up. She smacks the shit out of him and he still chases after her. You have a very weird friend Inu."

"You should see him when she uses a weapon."

InuYasha and Kagome were about to go out onto the dance floor again until they saw something that made them sick.

"Hey Inu baby."

"Kikyo…what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well this is a party, and it isn't a real party until I arrive."

"Well you can party your ass on outta here cause nobody wants you around."

"Oh…hello Kagome. Hey rommie have you met my date?"

Just then a guy came and rapped his arm around Kikyo.

"Hey Kagome, long time no see."

"Naraku?"

"I was so heart broken when you broke up with me, but now that I'm seeing Kikyo, I had actually forgotten about you. See you around."

Naraku and Kikyo turned and went to the dance floor while InuYasha turned to Kagome.

"Kagome you never told me you went out with Naraku."

"I didn't think it was anything important. It doesn't matter though lets go dance some more."

The rest of the night was a little awkward, but Kagome didn't let that kill here fun. InuYasha and Kagome sat down on the couch with there drinks to rest. But while they weren't looking, Kikyo slipped something in there drink.

"Okay Naraku, the drugs should kick in in about 5 minutes. Then you can grab Kagome while I sweet talk InuYasha."

"Right."

After a while Kagome's vision was getting blurry so she went to the bathroom to wash her face, but little did she know someone was following her. Mean while Kikyo took InuYasha to the bedroom.

"Inu sweetie, why don't you love me anymore? _The drug I gave InuYasha should have taken effect by now. It will help him get a little more…affectionate."_

"But I do love you baby. Come here."

InuYasha began kissing Kikyo wildly while Naraku busted in the bathroom on a defenseless Kagome.

"_The drug Kikyo gave Kagome should stop her from fighting me off._ Hey Kagome?"

"Stop, get away from me…_What's going on? I feel so weak."_

"It's about time we get the _real_ party started Kagome."

* * *

**Sorry to leave it at a cliffhanger but I just had to. Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I'm about to go eat some Ramen and think about the next chapter, until then read you later. **

**P.S. Please Review!-THE-REAL-MYSTIC**


	14. Here We Go Again

_**Hey! What up everybody! I went ahead and made a new chapter to try and make up for my time off so here you go, I hope you enjoy it! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. There is one thing though. I got like 70 hits and only 3 reviews. Although I do love the reviews you gave me, I know you can do better then that. Even if you hate the story, let me know. I'd rather have hate reviews then none at all, that way I can take the comments you give me and improve my writting. Well thats enough of me talking so here is the chapter. :)**_

**

* * *

**

**_Campus College Crushes_**

**InuYasha & Kikyo **

_InuYasha didn't know what was going on. For some reason he had the urge to pounce on Kikyo. He tried to stop himself but it was like he had no control over his body. He began to strip Kikyo of her clothes, he then began his attack on her body._

"Inu…Ya…INUYASHA!"

Kagome & Naraku

Kagome still struggled to keep Naraku off of her. She had to stop him some how.

"Please…stop it…please…"

"Of course I won't. Your little boyfriend is being seduced by Kikyo as we speak, so that just leaves me and you."

"No…Inu…Yasha wouldn't do… that."

Kagome's eyes began to drown in her own tears, she couldn't believe InuYasha would betray her love like that. She knew InuYasha wouldn't fall for any of Kikyo's dirty tricks.

InuYasha & Kikyo

InuYasha was all over Kikyo. He kept on inside of her and it drove Kikyo crazy. He was like an animal being let out of its cage. She was loving every minute of it.

"Oh yes InuYasha! Just like that! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, INUYASHA!"

Kagome & Naraku

Naraku managed to get Kagome's shirt and skirt off of her, but Kagome still put up a fight.

"_Damnit! Kagome's drug must take longer to take full effect." _

Now Naraku got her bra off and began squeezing her breasts. Just then, Ayame busted through the door.

"Opps, sorry for interrupting."

"No…Ayame wait."

Ayame couldn't her Kagome's silent cries for help and closed the door. She then continued over to Miroku and Sango who were in the hallway up against the wall. Miroku had his hand up Sango's skirt until Ayame interrupted.

"Sorry to interrupt but since when did Kagome and Naraku become so close? Did Kagome and InuYasha break-up or something?"

"What are you talking about? Kagome and InuYasha are still together."

"I don't think so Sango. I just opened the bathroom door and saw Naraku and Kagome together and it didn't look like they were playing a nice game of spades."

Miroku and Sango looked at each other in shock. They ran to the bathroom and tried to open it but it was locked.

"KAGOME ARE YOU IN THERE?"

"Sango? Help…me Sango."

Sango put her ear to the door and could faintly hear Kagome's cries for help. Miroku then rammed the door a few times until it opened. He saw Naraku on top of Kagome and he could tell she didn't want him there. Miroku then grabbed Naraku and threw him out of the bathroom. Miroku punched him a few times in the face before he went to find InuYasha, mean while Sango was tending to Kagome to see if she was all right. Miroku searched all over the place for InuYasha, but he couldn't find him anywhere. As he walked down the hallway he heard noises coming from the room, since he had more important things to do he ignored it until he heard something that shocked him completely.

"You like that don't cha?"

"Oh Inu…Ya…"

Just then Miroku busted in the room with eyes so shocked that he couldn't believe what he saw…Kikyo naked! Although him and all of his friends hated her, he did find her looks attractive. But what shocked Miroku most was who Kikyo was with.

"InuYasha! What the hell are you doing?"

"Leave us alone! Can't you see InuYasha and I are in love? Go be a pervert somewhere else!"

"What have you done to InuYasha? He would never do something like this to Kagome!"

"Come here baby."

"Oh InuYasha that tickles."

"InuYasha what do you think your doing? InuYasha! InuYasha! I can't get through to him! InuYasha what do you think your doing? Kagome was being raped by Naraku! Are you gonna do something or not?"

Miroku ran out the room to go see about Kagome. InuYasha kept trying to resist Kikyo and only thought about Kagome. He pushed Kikyo off of him, put his clothes on, and ran to see what happened to Kagome."

"InuYasha wait! door slams It's okay, he will become mine soon enough."

Everybody was leaving the party after they saw what happened. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku was heading out the door when InuYasha came to see what happened to Kagome.

"Kagome, what the hell happened? Are you okay? What happened to Naraku?"

Miroku looked up to InuYasha and stared at him evilly.

"You would know if you hadn't been inside Kikyo the whole time."

"He what!"

"InuYasha, is this true?"

Kagome looked at him with eyes so sad it made InuYasha want to break down.

"Kagome…you gotta understand…it wasn't like it was intentional, I didn't have any control over my body. It was like I was dru…"SMACK

"You Bastard! How dare you!"

Kagome ran outside and into the car Kagome and Sango came in. Miroku and Sango got in the car and Miroku started the car when InuYasha came running outside yelling Kagome's name.

"Wait Kagome!"

Kagome let down the window and yelled at InuYasha words that hurt the both of them.

"I DON'T EVER WANT TO TALK TO YOU AGAIN! I HATE YOU!"

InuYasha stopped dead in his tracks as he heard those words. Miroku pulled off and Kagome left him there. It then began to rain on InuYasha, but not just any rain, this was a storm of his tears.

MONTHS LATER (INUYASHA'S POV)

Its been 4 months since Kagome and I were together. I've tried to talk to her, and I leave messages on her phone everyday, but she doesn't care about me anymore. I passed my exams, and graduated my freshmen year of college. Know that things have changed I'm probably just gonna apply for a different school, but something stops me from going through with it. Damnit! I can't believe this is happening. I pull up at the Tokyo mall and decide to go in and look around. I come out of a store and see Kagome at the food court. It looks like she is waiting on someone, probably Sango. She hasn't spotted me yet so it will give me enough time to go up to her and talk, but just as I'm about to my cell phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey Inu baby."

"What the hell do you want bitch? And how did you get my new number?"

"I've got some good news."

"Get to the damn point!"

I'm walking over to Kagome's table when I hear something that I feared she would say.

"I'm pregnant!"

* * *

**_I hope you all liked the chapter. Poor InuYasha, he is always misunderstood. Don't forget to review and let me know how you feel about the story if its a review that compliments me or one that says you want to kill me it's welcome. Oh yeah, I just realized that I've never put a disclaimer in so I'll put down here from now on: I don't own InuYasha just this little piece I like to call my fan-fic. Read you later:) - THE-REAL-MYSTIC_**


	15. I Know What I Have To Do

**__**

**Okay, I have an actual excuse for why I haven't updated. I'm not going to get into to many details but my CPU was acting up, plus I had a project due, and my mom is taking internet classes and I'm helping her with her Excel and PowerPoint lessons. It's a real time consumer. But anyway Here is the latest chapter of CCC. I have to stay after school for band rehearsal, and when I get home if I'm not practicing for our basketball team, I'll start on the new chapter. I already know what I'm going to put down so it will be easy. Anyway here we go! ;) THE-REAL-MYSTIC**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my plot line. I know, I can't believe it either!

* * *

**_Campus College Crushes  
_**

"…………"

"Isn't it great news! Now we can be together AND have a family of our own!"

"…………"

"So what do you think it is? A boy or a girl? Oh I really don't care! Because its our baby and that's all that matters."

"……I……are……"

"Oh InuYasha, I can't wait! Its going to be so beautiful just like its father."

"Your…joking right?"

"Of course not silly! Why would I lie to you about something like this?"

"…………"

"So when are gonna come over and see us?"

"sigh I'll…call you back later."

"Okay, see you later Inu baby."

I hang up my cell phone with a look on my face so shocked that if someone looked at me it would send them in a state of shock. I couldn't believe it, but at the same time, I knew she was telling the truth somehow. I look up and see Kagome staring dead at me.

KAGOME'S POV

I look up and see InuYasha with a worried look on his face. Its been 4 months since we broke up, and I've missed him ever since. I want to go over and talk to him, he leaves messages on my phone like crazy so I should at least do that. I decide to go over there but act like I don't see him until we see each other face to face. As I pick up my tray and walk over to the trash can, I see him move towards me. Here we go.

"Hey Kagome! How you doin?"

"Okay I guess, you?"

"Getting by. So what cha' been up too?"

"Just relaxing is all. I'm waiting on Sango, but you know how she gets, when she says I'll be there in 5 minuets it means I haven't left the house yet."

"Yeah, like the time me, you, and Miroku waited for her at the movies that time."  
"Yeah, and we ended up seeing it without her and when she finally got there, the credits were rolling up."

"Yeah. But hey you can't talk either. You've been known for forgetting things unless you have a sticky note attached to your forehead."

"What do you mean!"

"Remember when me, you, and Sango were to meet at my place to plan Miroku's birthday party? Not only did you forget to meet us, but you forgot to NOT tell Miroku about his SURPRISE party."

"Oh yeah I did do that didn't I?"

As I look up at him and he looks at me back, we begin to laugh together. I almost forgot how easy it was to be happy around InuYasha.

"Good times huh?"

"Yeah."

INUYASHA'S POV

"Look Kagome, I didn't come over here to reminisce about the past, what I want to do is talk about our future together. So how about we go out-"

"Stop InuYasha. Don't do this. What we had is over, end of story. I've been hurt by you too many times, and I don't want that to happen again. Just…go talk to Kikyo or something."

"Kagome, will you just hear me out? You haven't let me say a word since that night. So will you please just let me say something?"

I catch myself almost yelling at her. But I do have the right to be angry, she hasn't let me say one word about what happened that night. She doesn't talk to me for months and she doesn't even know what happened that night, too bad I don't either. She stares at me for what seems like the longest time, and its making me a little uncomfortable, but at least I get to stare into her eyes again.

"Okay. Meet me tomorrow in Tokyo Park. We'll talk then."

"Great, it's a date then. kiss on cheek See ya!"

KAGOME'S POV

"Wait a minute I never said it was a…oh well, he's gone now."

I sit there for a minute trying to figure out what the hell happened just a moment ago. I'm knocked out of my stream of consciousness when I hear Sango's voice.

"Sorry I'm late Kagome, I locked my keys in my car and I didn't want to waste money on a…hey, why are you so happy for?"

"What do you mean? Do I look happy or something?"

"Well you have big smile on your face the size of Miroku's grin when he rubs on a girl."

INUYASHA'S POV

I jump into my car and decide to drive over to Kikyo's house. Rather I like it or not, I have to go see about her. Minuets pass and I finally make it to her apartment. She moved out of her parents house during her senior year, I used to spend a lot of time over here, but now it seems like ages since I last step foot in there. I forgot how much she hated it when I never called before coming over, but it's a good thing I didn't call this time, because if I did I wouldn't have heard the conversation between Kikyo and Naraku.

CONVERSATION BETWEEN K & N

Kikyo: I don't care if you didn't get to fuck Kagoma that night! I got what I wanted!

Naraku: Come on Kikyo! Just give some more of those drugs you used on InuYasha and Kagome!

K: No Naraku! I'm done dealing with you! Me and InuYasha are going to start a family together now, and I want to start fresh with him

N: You act like I'm going to use it on InuYasha again!

K: Damn it Naraku get the fuck outta here!

N: Humph You act like you really care about that bastard.

K: Don't you dare talk about InuYasha that way you disgusting excuse of a man!

N: BITCH! HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME THAT WAY!

As I heard the struggle that was going on in the apartment, I decide to bust in and stop Naraku.

"Get your hands OFF HER!"

REGULAR POV

InuYasha jumps on top of Naraku and punches him dead on his jaw. Naraku tries to push InuYasha off but he over powers him. After getting in a few good licks for Kagome, Himself, and even Kikyo he throws Naraku out and watches him run over to his car and drive away. InuYasha then turns to a now crying Kikyo, picks her up, and look into her eyes.

"Tell this one thing Kikyo; did you drug me and Kagome that night at the party?"

"……Yes, I did. But you have to understand InuYasha, I did it because I wanted us to be together! It was the only thing I could come up with! I knew if I tried to talk to you you would just blow me off!"

"So you drug me and make me have sex with you! Destroying the last bit of trust I had with Kagome!"

"Oh InuYasha I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't want any of this to turn out this way! Please forgive me!"

InuYasha looked on as Kikyo got on her knees and began to cry. He knew Kikyo, how she was a dark conniving evil bitch at times, how she would lie about anything to get her way…and how he knew that she was truthful about what she was saying.

INUYASHA'S POV

Damn, she really means it.

A FEW HOURS LATER

After I calmed her down, I started to ask her questions to see if the baby really was mine. I wasn't for sure how many men she's slept with, but I need to know about this damn baby.

"So do you really think I'm the father?"

"Yes."

"But haven't you slept with other men?"

"To tell you the truth, no I haven't."

"You _haven't_?"

"People may call me a slut InuYasha, but I don't go around doing all of that bullshit."

"Wait, you mean to tell me that I'm the only one that you've…"

"Yes, and that is why I'm positive that you're the father of _our _baby!"

"If that's the case then I know what I have to do."

"Where are you going?"

"I'll talk to you later."_I jump in my car and head over to Kagome's place. If this baby is truly mine, then I must take care of it. I didn't have a real father growing up, and I don't want that repeated for my child. I know what I have to do………me and Kagome can't be together. _

_

* * *

**So what did you think? Let me know in a review okay? If you liked it let me know, if you hated it let me know. Okay? **_

**THE-REAL-MYSTIC ;)**


	16. Confessing to My Beloved

__

What Up everybody? Yall doin good? Hope so, cause I'm not. I would have updated last week but I couldn't cause of the fact that I had to be rushed to the freaking hospital! I was at the Tennessee Thunder basketball camp when I got heatexhaustion. And it didn't help the situation when I didn't have any sodium in my body. But don't worry, I'm 110 better and ready to get back to business. This chapter is kinda short but at least I updated. Hope you like it! ;) THE-REAL-MYSTIC

* * *

**Campus College Crushes**

I'm driving to Kagome's house having a battle in my head on rather or not I should try and make things work with her or not. I end up talking t myself in the car. I find myself doing that a lot these days,

"I could be with Kagome and still be a good father, but I don't want my child to be raised with separate parents. Kikyo could be lying about the whole thing, or she could be telling the truth. Damn, I'm going to get all the way to her house and not know what to tell her. What should I do? Kagome and her love for me, or Kikyo and my child? If you just put it down on paper and just look at the two options its obvious what I should do, but once you add in all of the feelings the outcome is unclear."

Without even fully realizing it I'm at Kagome's house sitting in my car.

KAGOME'S POV

I find myself walking around the house all alone. I started out looking for some apartments but end up thinking about InuYasha again. I'm still can't believe I agreed to go out with him tomorrow. I then start talking to myself about whether or not I'm still in love with him. I find myself doing that a lot these days.

"Maybe I do still have feelings for him. Of Course I do, I can't even try and deny it. sigh I'm so confused. Something tells me something else happened at the party that night. But I'm too scared to find out the truth.

I almost fall backwards when I look down out the window of my room. I see InuYasha's car sitting at the bottom of the steps. I sit there for a second to see if he gets out but when I see that he doesn't get out after a while, I run outside to see what he's doing.

"He's just……sitting there. Hey, InuYasha!"

INUYASHA'S POV

Oh crap! She spotted me!

"InuYasha, what are you doing here?"

I just don't know what to do.

"There's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well, I've found out the truth about what happened that night at the party."

"What do you mean truth?"

"Well, it turns out that Kikyo didn't just drug you, but me as well. She had this crazy plan that she formed with Naraku to get back at us both. If you don't believe me you can ask Kikyo herself, she confessed to the whole thing."

"So your saying what happened that night wasn't your fault?"

"Right."

KAGOME'S POV

I was so happy when he told me that that my heart wanted to jump out of my chest and do a happy dance.

"Oh InuYasha!"

I jump straight into his arms knowing he wasn't lying.

"I'm so happy! I was hoping it wasn't your fault but my heart was too afraid of what the truth might be. But now we can be together again!"

I want to kiss him but he stops me. He puts on a serious look on his face like there is more to the story.

"Kagome, there's more."

I hate being right.

"You see Kagome, when you saw me at the mall today, I just got a call from Kikyo. She told me that she was pregnant and….I…was the…father."

Just then, my heart that had a smile on its face, stabbed itself.

"But she's lying right? You know how Kikyo is."

"I…honestly don't know. She said she's 4 months pregnant, which matches the time frame right-"

"But she's lying! You can't honestly believe her!"

"I over heard one of her conversations with Naraku earlier. She sounded sincere when she told me she loved me, but I just don't know what to do."

"So you mean to tell me that you lover her now?"

I started crying now. The thought of him and Kikyo back together made me break down.

"No, I don't. The only women I love is you Kagome, but I'd also love my child."

"But we can still be together! You know that!"

"Yeah but, I don't want my child to go through what I went through as a kid."

"But he won't! You'll still be there for him! Just like…how……just like how I'll be there for you!"

I jump towards him and kiss him with all of my heart in it. He didn't hesitate to kiss me back either with equal love.

"Oh Kagome."

* * *

**__******

Well there you go. Hope you liked it. Even though its spring break, it'll be hard to update cause I got Practice coming up on Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday. And on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday my teams entered in a tournament (our first game). But that doesn't mean I won't try. Maybe if you review, I'll try harder. Read u Later ;)

THE-REAL-MYSTIC


	17. On Again

**__******

What it do? I went ahead and updated again since I Got a super busy schedule for the rest of the week. I was just gonna update on like Sunday but when I saw the stories stats I had to stay on and write a quick chapter (this is like the first time I've updated twice in the same week since like the ice age). Well I hope you like it, don't forget to review once you've read it. Criticism is welcome. THE-REAL-MYSTIC ;)

Disclaimer: Nope. own noting, nada, zip. Well, except the plot

* * *

**_Campus College Crushes _**

**INUYASHA'S POV**

"InuYasha, I…don't know what I'd do if you left me for her. I've never loved anyone like this before. And to have you walk out on my life would tear me apart. I can't believe I'm about to beg but, please…don't go."

She looks up at me with tears in her eyes. Now I feel worse for making her cry. I can't, I won't. If I left Kagome I would just slowly but surely die inside. I've never loved someone the way I love Kagome. I just can't do it.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry. I can't leave you. I love you too much. It would kill me if I did do it. I'm so sorry for making you cry."

I pull her into a hug and I don't want to let go of her. I can't believe I was about to leave her.

"I can't believe I was about to break up with you. I'm such an idiot."

"No your not. You were only going to do it for the sake of your 1st child. Putting your child first over yourself isn't something you should be ashamed of."

"Thanks Kagome."

We decide to go to the park and take a walk, just to be in each others company. As we're walking in the park, we see Sango and Miroku sitting on a bench. We walk up to them to tell them the good news.

"Hey Sango and Miroku."

"Oh hey Kagome how are-InuYasha?"

Sango looked at me, then at Kagome. She seemed a little mad, but I'm sure she'll understand once we explain what happened…I hope.

"Don't worry Sango, he explained what happened."

"Are you sure Kagome?"

"Yeah Miroku, I'll explain everything later, but for now I gotta talk to Sango alone. Can you come over here a sec Sango?"

"Sure."

As Kagome and Sango walked off, me and Miroku had a little chat of our own.

"So what happened?"

"Well I confronted Kikyo and it turns out she gave some kind of weird drug that made me do crazy stuff."

"You serious? Your not just making stuff up are you?"

"Of course not! You can ask her yourself if you want. She confessed the whole thing!"  
"Okay okay, I believe you. Man, I gotta get me some of those drugs-"

"Miroku!"

"What? I was joking.

"Yeah right. But that's not even half the story."

KAGOME AND SANGO (KAGOME'S POV)

"Are you sure he's telling the truth?"

"Yeah I can tell when he is. Thing is though, that's not half of the story."

"There's more?"

"Yeah turns out Kikyo is claiming to be pregnant and saying-"

INUYASHA AND MIROKU (INUYASHA'S POV)

"-Saying that I'm the father."

"Noooooo…so was she good in bed?"

"Miroku! You never change."

"So do you think it's yours?"

"I think so. But we won't know until the baby's born."

"Well she must be-"

K&S

"-Lying Kagome. I mean, look at all of the other stuff she has done. How can this situation be any different?"

"I don't know. InuYasha said she seemed like she was telling the truth."

"Well until that baby comes out and the doctor says its his he shouldn't take any kind of responsibility."

"How can you say that Sango? What if its really is his?"

"And what if it isn't?"

"Well he should still help Kikyo out even if she is…well, Kikyo."

"Whatever you say sister. So you two are really back together?"

"Yep! I hope it stays like it too. A girl can only handle so much drama in her young life."

"Yeah."

"So what's up with you and Miroku?

"What do you mean?"

"Well you two are always together and despite Miroku's flirtyness with women you two are pretty close. So do you love him?"

"Umm, I guess."

"You guess? You have to know. Believe, just come out and say it, I'm sure he feels the same way. So, shall we head back?"

"Sure. But sneak up on them so we can see what their talking about."

"Okay."

NORMAL POV

Sango and Kagome quietly sneak up behind InuYasha and Miroku to see what their talking about.

"Miroku, look at her ass dude. Its huge!"

"DDDAAAAAAAMMMMNNNNN!"

SLAP, SMACK

"Miroku, you never change."

"And as for you InuYasha, your already skating on then ice so I suggest you don't jump up and down a lot."

Together "What we do?"

* * *

**__****_Well there you have it. I looked at my schedule and it looks like I'm gonna either start updating on Sunday or Monday(good luck with that). Other then InuYasha and Kagome hooking up(Again) and telling Sango and Miroku about it the rest is a little irrelevant but at least I posted something. Review please ;) THE-REAL-MYSTIC_**


	18. My Decision

**_Sorry about this late update but I've been really sick. Plus I have basketball games almost every weekend (this is our week off). Then we got exams this week and everything is crazy. But I didn't forget about you all. Since I'm over my sickness and my team made it to state I had to update. The story might be winding down actually, the next chapter could be the last one depending on howI end it. Let me know what you think ;) _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't have any ownership of InuYasha, except this story. _**

THE-REAL-MYSTIC

* * *

**_Campus College Crushes_**

INUYASHA'S POV

By the time I pull up to her house, Kagome is fast asleep. I just stare at her for a moment longer, thinking about how beautiful she is. I go ahead and pick her up to take her inside. I rung the doorbell and Kagome's mother opened the door.

"Oh hello InuYasha! Oh sorry, didn't see her sleep. Her room is right up there."

"Thanks."

What she didn't know was that I already knew where it was. I used to always go through her window and talk to her when I wanted to see her, of course I haven't done it in a while.

I lay her down on the bed gently so I don't wake her. As I walk out of her room I hear her mumble something.

"Don't go…InuYasha"

I turn around and see her still asleep.

"She's dreaming about me…"

"Please…promise me you…won't leave."

"I……I promise."

NORMAL POV

As InuYasha walks out, he leans up against Kagome's door with a sad look in his eyes.

"I hope this is a promise…that I can keep."

He walks down the steps to be greeted by Ms. Higurashi once again.

"Bye Ms. Higurashi."

"InuYasha, wait."

"Yes?"

"…Take care of her, please?"

"……I will."

"Thank you."

InuYasha left the house deciding to go see Kikyo again. He still wasn't 100 percent sure of what to do so he was gonna go with what got him through life so far…his gut feeling. He made it to Kikyo's house still questioning what he was about to do.

"Fuck it, I'm just gonna do it!" Knock Knock Knock

"InuYasha, what are you doing here?"

"I just came to talk to you about something…can I come in?"

"Well actually…"

"Who the hell is it babe?"

When InuYasha saw who else was on the other side of the door, he wanted to give him another ass kicking.

"What the hell is Naraku doing here!"

"Well after yalls fight and after you left we talked and patched things up."

"But I thought there wasn't anything between you two! I don't want our baby around him when it's born."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What makes you think the baby is yours!"

"Well…because of what Kikyo told me. She said I was… her first and only."

"Are you serious! You actually believed that? Me and Kikyo have done it a thousand times, man InuYasha your such a sucker."

"Kikyo…so everything you told me earlier was all a lie wasn't it!"

"Well, InuYasha I just…"

"Save it. It's a good thing I decided to stay with Kagome and not come back to you."

"Well then why did you come over here?"

"I was just going to tell you that even though I was staying with Kagome, I would still be there for our baby. Looks like I made the right choice."

"So you mean you still trusted me InuYasha? After everything I've done?"

"Unfortunately, yes I did believe you. Biggest mistake. No, you know what my biggest mistake was? It was falling in love with you in the first place."

As InuYasha walked out of Kikyo's place, he felt relieved that he went with what his gut told him. As he got into the car his phone began to vibrate. He smiled when he saw that it was Kagome that was calling him.

"Hello?"

"Inu."

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Where are you?"

"I just had to go take care of something is all."

"I dreamt about you and I was wondering, can I…meet you at your place? Right now?"

smirk on his face "Yeah."_They meet each other at InuYasha's house just like they planned. As soon as they saw each other, they had no time for conversation._

_

* * *

_

**So what do you think? Let me know in your review.**

**THE-REAL-MYSTIC**


	19. Why Do We Do This Again?

**__******

Hey what's up everybody? I got some inspiration and went ahead and wrote the final chapter to Campus College Crushes. Yes this is the epilogue and I am sad to see my first InuYasha fic end but it does mean I can start on my new project that I've been thinking about. I'd like to thank everybody that has reviewed my story, without you all telling me to keep going I would have quit my attempts at writing. So thank you very much. And now Campus College Crushes ;)

* * *

Epilogue

InuYasha and Miroku sat in the waiting room of Kagome and Sango's favorite clothes store. They both sat in a daze. every time the girls would come out with a new outfit they were greeted with a nice "looks great on you" or just "no, it doesn't make you look fat". While waiting, InuYasha and Miroku would talk about a lot of different topics, mostly girls, but today they reminisced over their Freashmen year in college.

"Man InuYasha, when I think about how hard high school was, I slap myself when I think about the hell we were put through in college."

"What you said."

"Where do you think our trouble started?"

"The moment you suggested it go boy-girl in the car while driving to campus!"

"You answered that quick."

"Well its true. Me and Kagome played this rate game in the car."

"Oh man. She asked you about herself didn't she?"

"Yep. That was how she knew I thought she was cute. Then she started talking about Kikyo and other bullshit. Man if I had just stayed quiet like I used to do I wouldn't have went through all that shit."

"Yeah but what fucked you up was Kikyo being Sango and Kagome's roommate."

"Yeah, it might not have been as bad if she wasn't their. Got me into all kinds of crazy shit. Even got me-"

InuYasha got a sad look in his eye.

"Speaking of which, sorry for your lose man, you shouldn't blame yourself though."

"Yeah I guess your right. But if I had been there like I was supposed to Naraku wouldn't have had the chance to-"

"Hey with the way Kikyo lies all the time there was no way you could have known the baby was yours. And when Naraku found out it really was yours, he went berserk."

"I got there to late. When I got the call from the hospital it took me like 30 minuets to get to it and I was only 5 minuets away! By the time I got there he had already killed our baby girl."

"How is Kikyo holding up?"

"She's better then yesterday. I'm going to check on her after I drop Kagome off. She looked so miserable, and when I got there all she could say was how sorry she was. She may have been a liar, she may have been a bitch, but still she was-"

"InuYasha how does this look on me?"

InuYasha lost his train of thought as Sango burst through the dressing room.

"Why are you asking him? Why not me?"

"Because you'll just stare at my ass and say uh huh the whole time."

"But he's staring at your ass too!"

InuYasha quickly rose his head acting like he was looking at Kagome.

"Miroku stop accusing InuYasha! I'll be back."

The girls went back into the dressing room while Miroku stared knives into InuYasha.

"What was that all about?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do play dumb you were drooling over her ass."

"No I wasn't!"

smirk "You were thinking back to when you two did it wasn't you?"

"What! What are you talking about Miroku! Me and Sango!"

InuYasha still hadn't told Miroku about the night him and Sango got drunk together.

"Stop pretending, I already know."

"When did you find out?"

"I've always known! I could hear you two for miles!"

"I didn't know you were in the dorm."

"I wasn't, but when I came in I could hear Sango yell Oh InuYasha right before she bailed back to her room."

The two buddies stared at each other for a moment before bursting out in laughter.

"Man, this year has been crazy huh?"

"Hell yeah, I don't even want to think about our little event with the cops…again!"

"What you said!"

"Damn InuYasha, we went from two guys trying to get some ass with a little education on the side, to screwing around with the others girl, to dealing with Kikyo drama, to making relationships and then fucking them up, to getting it right again, to getting arrested on our break, to almost getting fucked by a hot chick named Fred, to fucking with more Kikyo drama, to not being on speaking terms, to being a father, and now this…sitting in a waiting room while our girls are trying on clothes."

"This year I caught most of the drama, but wait till next school year when we're sophomores, it will be your turn."

"We went through all that drama, and we just got through only one year of college?"

"Yep……… Hey Miroku?"

"Yeah InuYasha?"

"Why did we put ourselves through all that, and finna put ourselves through it again?"

They then saw Sango and Kagome come out of the dressing room. They came over and sat on their lap and started kissing them like crazy. It was a good 15 minuets before they finally stopped.

"Oh yeah now I remember." whisper to Miroku

"What was that for?"

"For buying us all of these clothes." smile

"InuYasha?"

"Yeah Miroku?"

"Shot me."

"Only if you shot me too. I can't go through another year like this."

The guys then decided to run screaming out the mall while the girls looked at each other puzzled.

"What's eating them Kagome?"

"Probably something stupid. They can never understand what we have to go through."

"What you said."

_

* * *

_

**And so it ends. Thanks to everybody who took the time toreadmy story. I hope to hear from you all on my next project. I don't know if there will be a sequel or not butI could do it. Let me know what you think.Read u later ;)**

**THE-REAL-MYSTIC**


End file.
